Problem Dragon
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! When Jack gets a new Shen gon wu, he ends up having to take care of a young girl named Zena, but who the heck is she? CHACK! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Problem Dragon**

**Disclamer: I Don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters**

**Note: This is my First story for Xiaolin Showdown…so the characters may seem a bit off.**

**I DO own Zena and Alex. They are MINE!!**

**Summary: Jack, after winning it in a Xiaolin Showdown, has aquired a new shen gon wu, but when he accidently activates it, he gets stuck with taking care of Zena…but who the heck is she?**

* * *

"Man, am I sore."

Jack Spicer said wearily, flopping onto his bed. "Well, at least I won this…what does it even DO?"

Jack had won a strange looking Shen Gon Wu recently against the Dragon of Water, and he had no clue as of what it did. It was in the shape of Wuya's puzzle box, only the top was the shape of a pyramid.

"I'll figure it out later, right now I have to go fix my Jack-Bots." He took the wu and went down to his evil lair. Once down there, he tossed the wu onto his chair, and started to work on his broken Jack-bots. He got so into working on them he didn't realize that the top of the wu had opened, causing a strange light to come out of it.

"Now where's my wrench…?" He started to feel around for it. Then someone had handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jack started to work on the robot again, only realizing he was not alone five minutes later.

"GAHH!!" screaming he jumped up and spun around to face… a young girl who looked around his age.

"You're funny Jack. I thought you'd scream as soon as I handed you the wrench!"

"…How do you know my name?"

"'Cause… It's a secret." Jack looked at the girl. She had bright red hair tied up into a pony tail that was messily trailed down her back, bright gold eyes, and she was wearing a black T-shit, dark black jeans, and a pair of sneakers that had a wheel in them.

"…and who are you?" Jack asked the girl.

"My name is Zena, and you brought me to help you with…what ever it is you need help with." Zena said happily.

"...ok?" Jack took a few steps backwards. "What's with the face?" Zena asked him. Jack was looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"Nothing...it's just, you look like someone I know." Jack didn't like where this was going. A mysterious girl shows up out of nowhere, knows his name, and has to help him with a problem? He didn't have any problems!

"I don't have any problems. Looks like you came here for no reason." Jack crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. Zena's eyes widened, then she glared at him. Jack shuddered under her glare.

"The wu wouldn't have **_activated _**if you didn't have a problem, so either you DEAL WITH IT or I get to make your life a LIVING HELL until I can go home!" Zena growled. There were other places she could... should be right now.

"...Damn, and I thought Chase was scary."

"Hey, I learned from him, so obviously-"

"Chase taught YOU?"

"DUH! He's my dad! What did you expect?" Zena threw her hands up in exagertion. Well, at least now she knew why Alex was stupid.

"Wait...You're Chase's duahgter?" Jack went paler then usual. Zena didn't understand why it was such a big shock to him. It wasnt like he...oh...OH!...ooops.

"...I Knew I forgot something." She muttered under her breath. "Ok, so I guess it _is_ a shock but...Jack? Jack?! JACK!" Zena jumped as Jack passed out falling to the floor.

"Well...at least he didn't scream..."

* * *

**Alright! I'm fixing up my first two chapters! Hopefully they are better then before. I took some advice from the comments I got and my friend Rebecca, and this is what happened. So please, (re)read and review. go easy on me PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack bolted up right on his bed a little while later.

"Wha-What? …It was just a dream"

Jack fell back onto his bed sighing. "And for a minute I thought I had to take care of Chase's kid."

"Who said you didn't?"

"ACK!!" Jack screamed and rolled of the bed.

"…You're not gonna faint again…are you?" Jack looked up from the floor and sure enough, Zena was standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?! Better yet HOW did you get here?!"

"You activated the shen gon wu, which sent me here." Zena sat on his bed. Jack stood up and glared at her.

"I don't need you! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Well…that's not what I was told."

"What are you talking about?" Zena stood up again and walked over to his mirror.

"Jack, I'm here because you have a problem that I have to help you fix. I don't know what that problem is, but I can't leave until you fix it." She looked at Jack through the mirror. "Even though you don't want me here, you're stuck with me."

Jack looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "But I don't have a problem!"

"Well the wu wouldn't have activated if you didn't have a problem." She turned to look at Jack. "Look, just rest. We'll worry about this tomorrow. For now go to sleep." Zena turned to him, nodded her head, and walked out of his room.

"Hey WAIT!" Jack called. Zena looked through his doorway. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch. Night." Then she walked away. Jack laid down and closed his eyes. 'I'm stuck with Chase's daughter. What have I gotten my self into?' Was Jacks last thoughts before he feel asleep.

* * *

**Umm…yea. I hope this is a bit better. I won't be updating this for awhile because I need to improve this. I also need ideas too. Not that I don't have any, it's just that they're scrambled. So please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Jack awoke by a loud banging noise. He jumped out of bed, rushed down the stairs, into the living room, and was met with the sight of a broken Jack-bot throwing all sorts of things at an over turned table.

"What the HELL??" Jack rushed over to the Jack-bot to put in the deactivation code…and was promptly thrown towards the table. Jack quickly crawled behind the table, where Zena was saying some strange words he couldn't understand. Before he could ask what was going on, Zena stood up, and shot a blast at the robot, which broke into pieces.

"Finally. That thing was driving me crazy." Zena put her hands on her hips, staring at the spot where the Jack-bot just stood.

"What the hell did you DO??" Jack screamed at her.

"Nothing! I was fast asleep on the couch, when the next thing I know, I'm almost flying through the window! It started throwing things at me, then I got a table fort set up, and it started throwing everything in its' sight. You came five minutes later." Zena turned the table back over while Jack just grumbled.

"Well, whatever, just as long as it doesn't happen again!"

"HEY! Don't accuse me! I'm not the one who-" Zena was cut off by a beeping noise. Jack quickly went to a Jack-bot holding the source of the beeping.

"A wu revealed itself. Damn, two shen gon wu in two days." Jack quickly ran upstairs and got dressed. When he came back down, Zena stood waiting.

"C'mon. I'll get us there." Jack looked at her, not sure if he should, but considering what just happened? He was not going to leave her in his house alone. He took her hand and they were transported to where the wu was.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Wuya howled at Jack, who just lost the showdown. Sure the wu wasn't very important, but still…

"Hey! I didn't see you helping any!" Jack screamed right back.

While Jack and Wuya where having a screaming match, Chase, who had also come for the wu, watched. He got so caught up at who was screaming what (it had gotten to who's hair was redder) he didn't realize that Zena had walked up next to him.

"…Do they do this EVERY time they loose?" Zena tilted her head to the side, confused by what they were screaming about. Jack didn't want Wuya or Chase to know that she was there, so he made her hide behind a rock, and she watched the Xiaolin Showdown from there. Chase turned to face the speaker, clearly not expecting one. Sure he knew someone was there, but didn't think it was important.

"Might I ask who you are?" Chase asked Zena, which snapped Jack from the screaming match. Before Zena could reply, Jack had his hand over her mouth and responded:

"She's my distant cousin…from America!" He said quickly

"Mmph?!" Zena didn't expect that.

"I couldn't leave her alone at the house, so I brought her with me. She's the only relative who knows about shen gon wu, and all of that. We're real close." Jack finished his little white lie by giving Zena a hug, hoping it would fool Chase and Wuya. Zena, who figured out his little game, played along.

"RIGHT! I'm guessing your Chase right? I've heard _so_ much about you. My name is Zena. It's so nice to finally meet you." Zena held out her hand, which Chase shook.

"Jack's mentioned me in his letters?" Chase raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yep! Says your one of the BEST fighters he's ever met," Zena then looked at Wuya, "…and I believe you're the old hag I've heard about? Ms. Wuya am I correct?" Zena smirked. Payback can be such a bitch.**(1) **

"What did you call me?!" Wuya became enraged.

"Ah! ZENA! MANNERS!" Jack yelled angrily to said girl.

"You have manners Jack? I'm impressed." Chase replied coolly. Zena cracked up when he said that. Jack didn't know who to glare at then.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you but I think me and Jack need to get going. See ya later!" Zena grabbed Jack's wrist, tugging him along as she ran, still laughing. As soon as they were out of sight, she transported them back to Jack's Lair.

"ZENA! What the hell did you say that for?" Jack screamed once there.

"Why didn't you tell Chase the truth??" Zena shot back.

"Because I don't want him to kill me!" Jack flailed his arms trying to prove his point. Zena gave him an 'I'm not impressed' look.

"Oh whatever. I've got work to do." Jack walked towards his work bench, wanting to finish some projects.

"…You didn't want Chase to know that you're taking care of his daughter cause you don't want to look motherly is that it? AWWWW how cute!" Zena spent the rest of the day running away from a certain evil boy genius, who was chasing her with a very deadly laser in his hand.

* * *

**(1): Zena didn't like the fact Jack didn't tell Chase the truth, so she made up the 'Old Hag' thing to get him into trouble.**

**Ok…I need help. From what I have wrote so far, can you guys help me with a title? The one I have now I don't like, because I don't think it fits the story But other than that….I hope you guys enjoy this chapter….if anyone is reading this. Yea...**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About three days had passed since Jack had gotten stuck with taking care of Zena. During the third day, after many ridiculous arguments, they had made an agreement and stopped with the fighting. Now it seemed like everything was back to normal, with the exception of having your crush's daughter around, then yeah. Everything was quite peaceful. In fact, Jack hasn't even seen Zena yet today.

"Where is the little shrimp?" Jack asked himself. It had been to quiet for his liking at the moment, since he had gotten used to Zena's noise.

"On top of the big TV thing, trying to sleep." Jack jumped at the sudden answer. He looked up at the screen and sure enough, there was Zena, clutching a pillow.

"…I think you might want to find a better place to take a nap Zena. You never know who's gonna call on that." Jack warned her. Zena ignored him.

"Who would call at ten in the morning?" Zena said, turning so she could lay flat on her back."

"JACK!!" Someone screamed from the screen. Jack shrieked at the yell of his name, dropping his tool on his foot. Zena jumped as well, except when she did, she banged her head on the ceiling, rolled and fell off the communicator.

"OWWW!!" They both screamed. Turning to face the now laughing speaker, both silently cursing to kill the dumb witch later.

"What do you want you stupid witch?" Jack hadn't meant to say the words out loud, and was already regretting it when Wuya instantly stopped laughing.

"Why you little…!" She never got the chance to finish.

"Wuya, we didn't call so you could have another argument with Spicer." Chase pulled her back away from the screen.

"So then what did you call for?" Zena asked rubbing her head. She was tired and sore, and very mad that she was disturbed like that.

"You two are to come my fortress immediately." Chase told them. Jack and Zena looked at each other, then Chase.

"What for?" They ask in unison.

"Don't ask such meaningless questions." After he said that, Chase cut the transmission. Jack was shocked. Since when did Chase want him to go to his home? He never wanted Jack around. Jack looked over at Zena who was mumbling under her breath.

"What's with the attitude?" Jack asked the pissed off 13 year old.

"I don't want to go to Chase's place if Wuya's there." Zena said grouchily.

"Why?"

"Let's just say me and the old witch aren't on good terms in the future." Zena crossed her arms. Now Jack was confused.

"Why wouldn't you be? I mean Wuya's your mom right?" Zena looked with a disgusted face.

"What the **HELL??** **NO!!** **EWW!!**" Zena punched him. To her, that was a _MAJOR_ insult. "Thank you _SOOO_ much for the mental image."

"Well, I just assumed-" Jack started, not expecting to get hit.

"Don't assume Jack. Cause it makes an ASS out of U and ME.** (1)**" Zena glared harshly at him. The she turned on her heel, and walked out of the lair so she could get ready to go to Chase's fortress.

"…Ok I JUST got the joke." Jack said, quickly following Zena upstairs.

* * *

**(1): My mom taught me that joke. I kno that Jack wouldn't say that. Just wanted to add the joke, so had to make him say that.**

**IM ON A ROLL!! I am extremely happy. I'm getting wonderful reviews from all of you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Ok...now that THAT is said...i am gonna critique myself... THIS IS SO HORRIBLE! i think this chappy sucks DX but thats just wat i think, and i want to kno wat u think!!**

**So R&R!**

**-ChaosGirl08 **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK…**

**I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! and Chase might seem a bit OC in this chapter cause its hard for me to portray his character.**

**Hope you like the Chapter!**

* * *

"So I still don't get why you and Wuya aren't on good terms." Jack said as he and Zena where walking towards Chase's front door to his home.

"Ok…5 good reasons." Zena stopped and counted on her fingers "1: She turned my bother, Alex, into a DOG. 2: She tried to break up my parents. 3: She put Alex and I into one of my dad's DUNGEONS until my parents came home. 4: She tied me onto a pole, where I almost ended up into this five headed snakes' STOMACH, and 5: She flirts with my dad almost EVERYTIME she visits because she is jealous that he didn't marry her." Jack shut up after she said that.

"…You open the door Zena." Jack said once they reached it.

"Why?"

"It's going fall on me if I open it." Zena rolled her eyes at him. She knocked on the stone door, and it opened.

"All you have to do is knock." Zena walked in, Jack staring at her indecorously, before following her inside. They went into the throne room where Chase was sitting. Wuya was at his side, trying to talk him into some crazy scheme. Wuya looked over at them, saw Zena, and glared. Zena glared back just as harsh.

"Why did you invite us here Chase?" Jack asked. Normally, he wouldn't ask that, but usually he came on his own, since Chase never really wanted him around.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Wuya said turning to face Chase as well. Zena spoke before Chase had a chance to answer.

"Probably to get away from a moron like you!" Zena smirked at the offended look on her face.

"You little brat! I could kill you right now!" Wuya yelled

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you even TRY to catch me!"

"Get over here you!" Wuya ran towards Zena, already having several different ideas of how to torture the girl in her mind. Zena side stepped as the witch lunged at her. Then ran towards the door.

"NYAH NYAH!!" Zena then ran out the door running down the hall from the pissed off witch. Wuya ran out the door after her, leaving Jack and Chase alone.

'…shit! I'm stuck with Chase.' Jack looked at Chase, who had a blank look on his face.

'I wonder why he wanted me and Zena to come here…does he need something? Why isn't he saying anything!?' Jack started to shuffle his feet. 'I've got to say something, anything to get out of this silence. It's getting creepy.

"So…umm…nice day out right?" Jack asked, not liking the silence anymore.

"It's raining." Chase replied, pointing to one of the windows. Jack looked, and sure enough, it was pouring out. Jack felt his face get hot.

"I…I…d…didn't…not….notice?" Jack stammered. NOW what was he going to do? There was nothing else he could say. Then he remembered that a certain witch was chasing his charge.

"Umm…Chase? Shouldn't we go after Wuya and Zena? Just so they don't break anything?" Jack asked quickly, hoping it would get the man's attention. Chase didn't seem to mind though.

"Uhh…yea…I'm gonna go get them." Jack turned around to go and find the two women, but before he could, Chase had come down and grabbed his hand.

"No, it's fine. I'll have my cats go get them." Was what Chase told him. Jack felt his face get warmer than it was before.

'What the…why am I blushing??' Jack shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Just then, the door opened and Zena popped her head through.

"Not to interrupt anything, but do you have a spare room?" Zena asked sheepishly.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Well…" Zena opened the door wider so that Chase and Jack could see her holding an unconscious Wuya by the collar of her dress. Jack's jaw dropped, Chase's eyes widened.

"Yea… I know… so do you have an extra room?" Zena repeated, hoping he would say yes.

"…" Chase looked out the window. It was still raining. "Yes I do, I will have my cats set up rooms for the two of you, and have Wuya escorted to her current room." Chase concluded.

"EH??" Zena and Jack looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"It's raining out, and I don't believe you have a way to get home?" Jack looked over at Zena, who just shrugged in return. They looked at Chase again who was waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I guess were staying then." Jack said, knowing there was nothing else that he and Zena could do. Chase nodded, then let go of Jack's hand, which he had still been holding. Jack pulled it back towards him, looking at anything but Chase, then glared at Zena when he saw her smirking at him.

"Chase and Jack, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-ACK!" Zena started singing once they were led to their rooms, but didn't get to finish when Jack started chasing her. "What?? I only spoke the truth!!" She laughed as she ran down the hall, with a pissed off Jack hot on her heels. Unknown to both that Chase had been listening the entire time.

* * *

**Ok..before you guys even say it...THE END OF THE CHAPTER SUCKED! but it will have to do for now.** **So hopefully, it will get better. I have Gepa this week, so hopefully i will think of something during that time. XD other than that ENJOY!!**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!! I SURVIED TESTING!! XD**

**Ok, so I m back, and I've got a chapter for all the wonderful readers who reviewed my story! Also I'm gonna say this once, for all my chapters… Chase may seem a bit OC in this because, like I said, I can't portray his character well. So I hope you don't mind. Also, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. So here you go!**

* * *

Chase listened to Zena and Jack's coversation, from the beginning to the part where Zena started singing that childish song. Him? And Spicer? It was almost funny, He would've scoffed, but then he thought about it, and somehow, he was able to picture it…but not really. He turned and walked in the opposite direction that Zena and Jack had ran off. He defiantly had some thinking to do.

()()()()()()

"Alright, where'd you go??" Jack was walking around Chase's large home, trying to figure out where his little charge went. He knew it might be impossible to find her. Hey, if she's Chase's daughter, then she should know where all the hiding spots in the place would be, right? Jack sighed, deciding to go see what Chase was up to. He barely got three steps before someone said his name. He turned around to see Wuya glaring at him.

"You…you little brat. You have to ruin everything don't you? I was _this close_ to have Chase being mine, but you have to show up with that little runt of a girl and ruin everything!" Jack had started backing away from the witch, who was walking towards him. "I'm going to make sure you never interrupt me again!" She ran towards Jack.

"AHHH!!" Jack ran down a large corridor, praying that he could find somewhere to hide.

()()()()()()

Somewhere else in the castle, both Chase, who was in his library, and Zena, who was hiding in her soon-to-be room, which was currently a storage room, heard Jack scream. Both decided to go help. Well, Zena decided to go help, met up with Chase along the way, and dragged him along.

()()()()()()

'Shit!' As he ran past Wuya, barely managing to get away from her punches, Jack twisted his ankle, and quickly limped to the closest room and locked the door. He heard Wuya, who was trying to break it down. Apparently, since she was still somewhat dizzy from her earlier fight with Zena, she forgot she could use magic at the moment, so Jack considered himself lucky.

He heard her ram into the door again, but it sounded like she was thrown against the door, instead. He heard another female voice, Zena he thought, then some loud banging noises, a yelp, then the scurry of feet running off. Jack's heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell happened out there? There was a knock on the door.

"Spicer? Are you in there?" He heard Chase calling him. Jack quickly got up from the floor, unlocked the door, and opened it to see Chase staring down at him. Jack felt pain m erupt from his left ankle; his knees gave out to the pain, and dropped to the floor. Chase bent down and helped him back on his feet.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Chase helped him get steady on his feet.

"I heard you screaming, then bumped into Zena, who dragged me to come and help you. We found Wuya ramming against the door, your cousin decided to pounce on her, getting her off the door. They ran off just a minute ago." Chase lifted Jack's arm and swung it around his shoulder. "What did you do that made her so angry?"

"That's just it! I didn't do **anything**! I was looking for Zena, then Wuya showed up from out of nowhere, saying I stopped her from getting something from you or something, then she started chasing me down the corridor trying to kill me!" Jack had absolutely no idea what he did, all he knew was that he didn't want said witch near him for the rest of the day.

"Hmm, well, I think you need to rest your ankle. We'll figure out what she meant later." Jack squeaked as Chase lifted him up off the floor, carrying him bridal style.

"What about-"

"We'll worry about your cousin and Wuya later. For now, bed." Chase snapped his finger, sending them to Jack's guest room. Chase placed Jack on the bed, then headed towards the door.

"If you need anything, let my cats know. I'll tell Zena to come see you." Chase was almost out the door, when Jack called him back. He turned back to the young teen.

"Umm…well…I was wondering…if you could stay here?" Jack felt his voice crack. Chase looked at him with a confused face. "I just don't want to be alone. Just in case Wuya manages to get away from Zena." Jack concluded, hoping he didn't sound too ridiculous. Chase was silent for a minute.

"…Fine. I guess an afternoon nap sounds good." He walked back over to the bed and sat down. Jack laid down on his back, feeling like an idiot. However, Chase was here with him, and that was enough to calm his nerves somewhat. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly tired. Chase too, closed his eyes, resting against the headboard of the bed. Soon both were oblivious to the world.

()()()()()()

Zena was walking down the hall, trying to find her guest room. She had beat the shit out of Wuya, once again leaving her unconscious. She told a few tigers to take her to her room, while Zena went on a hunt to find Jack. She got to his guest room and opened the door enough to poke her head through. What she saw made her eyes widen.

Jack and Chase were fast asleep on the bed. Jack had his arms wrapped around Chase's arm, while the warlord was resting his head against Jack's. She quietly shut the door, standing there shocked for a minute. Then she smirked and walked away.

Something told her this was going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

**Oh boy. I'm loosing my touch. I can't think. (bangs head against desk) I am such an idiot. I just remembered something. I forgot to give credit to my friend Rebecca, for helping me with the last chapter. She helped my with all the parts that Chase was in. THANKS BECCA!! Right now she's working on "Our New Reality" which is a continuation of "Welcome to Our Reality" by FanFicTrio, (which I'm part of). So if you haven't read it yet, go read it! Anyway, hope you like this Chapter!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! I might not post for a little while longer. Reason: My dad works at a railroad, fixing trains and such, and then a new company came and took over. So a few days ago they told him to do a very dangerous procedure, and right now, he is in the hospital, with two holes in his right elbow. It got infected, his arm is swollen, and I'm worried sick. ) : So sadly this will be a short chapter.**

**On a lighter note, I want to thank all of you for reading this and bearing with me. It makes me really happy to see all these wonderful reviews. (hands all of you brownies) and now on to the fic!**

* * *

When Jack awoke a little while later, it took him a minute to realize he was alone. He sighed, sat up, then stood…only to fall back on the bed when he felt a burst of pain shoot through his leg.

'Oh, right. Forgot about my ankle.' Jack looked down to see it was bandaged. It was also written on.

'Hope ur ankle feels better soon! Took care of Wuya for u too! –Z' Jack shook his head and got up again, careful on his ankle. He opened his door and looked around. No redheaded witch in sight. It was safe. That's when his stomach decided to be heard as it grumbled loudly.

"Guess its time for dinner." He headed down a hall to see if he could find the dining room.

"**JACK!!**" Jack turned around and was crushed in a powerful hug from Zena. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Do you know where the dining hall is? Just woke up and I'm kinda hungry."

"Well for starters, you're going the wrong way," Jack gave her an embarrassed smile, "and second it's time for dinner anyway. So come on!" Zena grabbed Jack's arm and led him down a different hallway. They ended up in front of a gigantic door. Zena was about to open it when Jack pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Zena asked him.

"I don't want to go in there."

"Why?"

"1:Chase will be there, 2: Wuya will be there, 3:_Chase _will be there!"

"…This is because you were sleeping in his arms earlier isn't it?" Jack looked shocked for a moment, and then glared at her. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, It isn't"

"No it isn't"

"YES IT IS AND THAT'S FINAL!!" Jack screamed and turned from the girl. "Ok Jack, I agree, it is the reason why you won't go inside." Jack straightened up when he realized he had been tricked, turned to give a comeback, but Zena was already inside. Jack sighed, and followed her.

Just as he said, Chase and Wuya were there. Wuya saw him walk in and glared. Jack sat down next to Zena, keeping his eyes on Wuya to make sure she didn't try to pull anything. When he looked over at Chase, however, Jack quickly looked down at his plate. He kicked Zena in the shin when she started giggling.

"How's you're ankle?" Jack jumped at the sudden question, almost falling out of his chair. Zena laughed. Jack kicked her again, just a bit harder, which made he stop laughing. "You're just like Alex…" He heard her mutter. He had no idea what she meant by that, but decided to question it later.

"How's your ankle?" Chase asked again. Jack quickly turned his gaze down.

"It's fine. Thanks." He quickly grabbed some food and placed it on his plate.

"So, you never told us why we were invited…?" Zena asked quickly, realizing how uncomfortable Jack was. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion when Chase changed the subject.

"Wuya, why exactly were you chasing Spicer earlier?" Chase asked Wuya, who paused in mid bite. She swallowed her food and began.

"He told that girl to come and torment me so he could have payback on me!" Jack looked insulted, Zena choked on her water. "_WHAT??" _Both gave her equal looks of shock and anger.

"No he didn't! That's a lie!" Zena stood and put her hands on her hips. "That makes no sense! He's already scared shit of you, pardon my language, so why would he want to make you angry with him??" When Wuya didn't reply, Zena knew she won.

"…umm…I think I'm going to go back to my room." Jack pushed the chair back, stood up, then started to walk out of the dining room. Wuya, who was at the other end of the table, stuck out her foot, causing Jack to trip. That was enough to push Zena past her limits. She jumped out of her chair and rushed towards the witch. Wuya, learning her lesson the last two times, quickly rushed out of her seat and towards the door. Jack got up just in time to see Zena run out the door.

"Ok…that was weird…" Jack sat up and looked back at Chase, who just looked at the door where the two ladies ran out. He looked at Jack, which made the boy look down. "Why do you keep looking down when I look at you Spicer?" Jack snapped his head up and looked at Chase, blush covering his cheeks and an embarrassed smile was on his face once again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I never looked away." Chase arched and eyebrow at Jack's strange behavior, then hook his head. "Never mind." Jack took the time to get up from the floor. "Thanks for dinner." Jack said as he limped out the door, shutting it behind him.

'Ok Jack, calm down. It was just Chase, nothing to be nervous about, he wasn't going to rip you head off.' Jack told himself. 'If it was nothing, then why do I feel like my heart is ready to burst??' Jack shook his head, walking away, not knowing that Chase was dealing with the same problem inside the other room.

* * *

**WEEEEEE! Chapter 7 is done!! (does happy dance) Ok, this actually turned out to be longer than I expected… just like my 14****th**** B-Day party turned out to be crazier then I expected…but that was a month ago, so w/e XD HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, and I am HAPPY to say that my dad has made a good recovery and is now OUT of the hospital, though he can't go back to work for awhile. (Luckily he still gets paid) XD**

**This chapter is for xsmokeandmirrorsx who wanted a fight scene between Zena and Wuya. I hope its good enough (since I have never done a fight scene before) **

**Also, anyone who is a Wuya-fan should not read this, unless you want to see her get beat up, and if I find one review saying something like "How could you do that to Wuya? She's a great character"? I DON'T CARE AND SCREW YOU!! YOU HAD A WARNING SO IT'S YOU'RE FAULT THAT YOU CAN'T READ!!**

**Everyone else, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Zena was pissed. No scratch that, she was enraged. How dare she?? How dare that pathetic woman accuse Jack with something like that?? She was _**not **_going to get away with that one. She watched as Wuya ran into a small garden type area and Zena smirked.

'**BIG** mistake Wuya. You're in **MY **territory now!' Zena thought as she ran in after her.

When Wuya first battled the little brat chasing her, she thought she'd be able to beat her to a pulp. However, this girl was not normal. She knew it the minute she beat her. But she had advantages then, objects all around her that were able to help her. Now that she was in a small garden, there was no possible way that Zena could beat her. Right?

Zena shut and locked the door behind her, noticing that there were no other exits available. Wuya was standing in the center, a green flame in her hands.

"You may have beat me before, but now there's nowhere to go! Nothing here to help you!" Wuya said, believing that she had the upper hand. Zena laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh, and Wuya started to regret her decision by the look on the girls face.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. You poor, idiotic, witch. You think you won? You think that you beat me?" Zena grinned at her evilly and Wuya started to get a bit nervous.

"Inside, I'm only able to cause you minor injuries, and I can't use my full power because I don't want to break any of Chase's things. But, out here? Heh heh. I can control whatever I want!" Zena crouched down, spread out her fingers, and jumped up. When she shot up, however, the grass grew, and after a quick little trick, it was cut, twisted, and sharpened into a very deadly looking whip. Wuya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zena then pointed at Wuya, which the vine shot towards. Before Wuya could do anything, her hands were bound together. A snap of Zena's fingers, and her feet were tightly bound together by a few more vines that were attached to the ground.

I wouldn't try to break them. Because I still hold control." To prove her point, Zena curled her fingers just a bit, and a few spike shot into her feet. Wuya howled in pain. Zena's grin dropped into a glare. She walked towards Wuya, making another whip just in case. She stopped about a foot away from her. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. _Leave. __**Jack. **__**ALONE**__**.**_" Zena growled at Wuya. "You think that I _enjoy_ watching you torment him? I swear to you right now Wuya, you try and hurt him again, and I will **NOT** hold back on you, do you understand?" Wuya glared back at the girl, but none-the-less nodded an affirmative. Zena, just to cheer herself up, and making sure Wuya really got the point, curled her fists again, and Wuya shrieked as spikes went into her wrists. Zena then let it go, and stormed out, leaving Wuya to tend to her wounds. As Zena walked out, she spotted Jack, limping back to his room.

"Hey Jack!" Jack just went past her, not even acknowledging she had said anything. Zena noticed that he had a very distant look, and forced her curiosity away to go and see what was wrong. Hey, she was his _charge_, not his _mother_. He can take care of himself right? Zena shrugged and started singing a song under her breath.

"_Come here to me,_

_I'm waiting._

_Feel the Disease._

_You'll be dieing in my arms tonight."_

* * *

**Ok! First off, let me just say this. I don't own the song Zena was singing. It was "Feel the Disease" by Kissing Violet. I love the song, and I thought it fit. Now a little background info on the plant manipulation.**

**When Zena was born, she had a strange way of dealing with plants. She actually pricked her finger on a lone White Rose. Which is a nickname that her brother and closest friends sometimes call her, and is also her favorite type of flower, as well. She can do anything she wants with any kind of plant. She can even change the color of any flower.**

**And that's about it I think… Like I said in an earlier chapter, I need ideas! So feel free and ask, and I'll try and fit it into the story, ok? Also I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I posted it here, but I guess it'll have to do. Anyway, Plz,**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Alrighty! What I have been up to for the past…umm…..3 days(I think) Friday: Went to 6 FLAGS!! OMG I went on my first roller coaster ride. After that I was on a roller coaster high. XD Sadly, it was POURING BUCKETS! Ok Saturday: Rebecca stayed over since it was really late when we got home from 6Flags on Friday night, so she slept over, and stayed almost all day. Today(Sunday): I am currently coughing my throat to pieces and Blowing my brains out…I caught a cold the day we went to 6FLAGS. X.x

**ANYWAY!! Enough about me…more about the story! I am going to try this in Jack's and Chase's POV. It will be hard, but Wth? I'm going to give it a shot(sorry if Chase sounds really OOC; can't help it). Also, I think that I'm making Wuya a bit crazier with each chapter…oops? **

**WARNING: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!! Too sick to make it longer…**

**Other than that, enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jack's POV:

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't get it. Why am I feeling this way around Chase?! Nothings changed! He still hates my guts, so why do I feel so different?

"Hey Jack!" I walked past Zena, not in the mood to talk. Maybe it's because I'm taking care of her? No…that can't be it; sure, she's Chase's daughter, but that doesn't mean she has anything to do with it, right?

I walked into my guest room, shutting the door behind me. I lean against the door and sigh. I try and think about my robots and all of my inventions that I still need to finish, about how I can use them against the monks, how it will impress Cha- ARRGHH!! No! Bad Jack! Stop thinking about him!

I run a hand through my hair to try and calm myself down. Maybe a nap would work, or I could go and see what Z is up to. I'm not tired, so I guess I'm off to find where Zena went.

()()()()()()

Chase's POV:

I watch Spicer leave, more nervous than normal. I don't know why I care about him. He's annoying, he can't do a simple task without screwing up, he screams like a schoolgirl at the tiniest of things, he has gorgeous red eyes… …? Where did _that_ come from? Since when did I find anything attractive about him? …Now that I think about it…No.

What am I thinking? This is Spicer, there is nothing… actually, he is a good source of entertainment…he is kind of cute when he gets nervous. Maybe… I shouldn't push this away just yet. I want to see where this little discovery will lead to…

* * *

**Ok…like I said I'm sorry if Chase seems out of character. First try. No Zena or Wuya in this Chapter, which I find weird.**

**Now, I have said this before, and I will say this again, I want people to give me ideas! Please?? I'll give you cookies!**

**Also, A lot of people are people are asking me this, but I am NOT planning on putting the monks in this story. Maybe my next one. This one, however, is a no. Sorry!**

**Hopefully you liked this chapter!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	10. Chapter 10

**O…MG…when was the last time I updated again?? (bangs head on desk) Bad Brianna, bad! XD But really…I have been SOOO busy these past…umm…2 weeks? I forgot. Yea…**

**This is chapter was, for the most part, an idea from ****tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core****, I just decided to tweak it up a bit. Hopefully you are still reading this. I f you are, here you go! Everyone else, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jack found Zena listening to her I-pod in one of the many rooms in Chase's home. Jack, remembering a certain robot she had malfunctioned, decided to sneak up on her. He quietly crept up behind the couch she was lounging on, and screamed. Only, he screamed because before he could do _anything_, he was abruptly lifted in the air from his feet by Zena's bright red and black tail.

'I knew I was forgetting something…' Jack thought to himself as Zena turned to look at him, having a smirk on her face.

"I wondered where you went off to. You looked so out of it earlier; what happened?"

"Nothing …No really nothing!" Jack said as he saw that Zena was not buying it. He didn't want to tell her that he was starting to harbor a crush on her dad. Now _that_ would cause some MAJOR problems.

"Hey Jack! Do you think you, me, and maybe Chase could go to this carnival? It's really nice. It's near a really big sea. Please?" Zena asked suddenly, plopping Jack down on the ground. She wasn't a really big fan of Carnivals, but something about this one made her want to go.

"A carnival? Well…umm… I don't know." Jack said rubbing his head. He didn't want to go to the carnival for one reason: Where there is a carnival there are clowns.

"If Spicer says no, I will take you." Jack yelped at the hand that gripped his arm, yanking him up. He turned to face Chase who gave him a blank look. Zena eyes widened. Chase said yes? Damn, this must be her lucky day.

"You're serious?" Zena asked indecorously.

"Yes." Chase said simply, smacking Jack upside the head to knock him out of his stupor. Jack blinked, looked at Zena, then Chase, then Zena again.

"I'll come to!" Wuya walked in, rubbing her wrists. 'Then again,' Zena thought, 'Maybe not…'

"Why do you want to go to the carnival so badly?" Jack asked her. Zena quickly looked down.

"You see, my parents never let me go to the carnival before, and I really want to go! I heard they have lots of games and rides, and it sounds like a lot of fun! So can we go?" Zena looked at the three of them.

"Umm…I guess were going to the carnival." Jack said, realizing Zena wanted an answer.

"YAY!!" Zena pounced on Jack from the couch into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

"SQUEE!!" Zena ran around the area, looking at all the rides and games they could play.

"Since this is Wuya's first time at the carnival as well, how about me and her go on some rides and you and Chase go try out some games?" Jack looked at Zena suspiciously. She wanted to go on ride with Wuya? Something wasn't right about that…but none the less,

"Sure. Why not? What do you think Chase?" Chase nodded and watched as Zena started to drag Wuya towards some rides, much to her dipleasure. Jack laughed at the witch in distress, and walked over to a game stand. It was a ball toss. Hit all the cans; win a prize. Oh yea, he could totally do this.

"Hey Chase! Come here!" He called to the warlord. Zena and Jack managed to get him into normal society clothes. Mostly, his armor was gone, leaving him in a black shirt, and green pants. Zena even managed to get him to wear sneakers, how she did neither Jack nor Chase himself will know.

"What did you want to show me?" Chase asked Jack once he was by the stand. Quickly putting 2 dollars on the counter, he grabbed one of the soft balls and showed it to Chase.

"See those cans over there? I'm gonna hit all of them in one shot!" Jack said to the man, turning around, taking aim, and throwing the ball. This set off a chain reaction. It hit the table the cans were on, which bounced off to hit the shelf on the left side of the tent, bouncing to the right shelf, then bouncing back on the edge of the table, which came back and hit Jack smack into the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall over. Chase looked down at Jack, who grinned sheepishly back up at him.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong," Jack quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing another softball, "But this time I really will!" He tossed the ball as hard as he could. The ball went flying over the cans and hit the back of the tent. Jack glared, frustrated now, grabbed the last softball, aimed, and then threw it one last time. It brushed against the top of the highest can, but the can didn't fall.

Jack grunted in frustration. Damn it, he missed! In front of Chase too…

Chase looked at the boy, seeing how upset he was. He took out 2 dollars from his pants pocket and put it on the counter. He grabbed one of the softballs and threw it towards the cans. It hit them square in the middle of the bottom two cans, knocking them all over.

"We have a winner! Pick a prize sir!" Jack stared at Chase, mouth agape as he picked a large stuffed monkey, and handed it to Jack.

"…" Jack was to speechless to say anything.

"How about we go find some more games, shall we?" He grabbed the teen by his arm and led him away.

While Jack and Chase were playing at the game stands, Zena was having one of the time of her life. She had managed to get Wuya on two roller coasters, the bumper cars, AND on the spinning cups, turning Wuya into a nervous wreck.

"Come on Wuya! We are SO going on The ZIPPER!" She grabbed Wuya and started dragging her towards the very fast ride, which was also one of Zena's favorites.

Finally, once the group met up, Zena was extremely proud with herself. She had managed to get Wuya turn into a shaking machine, Chase and Jack had been alone for over 5 hours with no fights, and she had finally gone on all the rides. Once Chase teleported them all back to his home, Zena walked to one of the large couches, plopped down on it, and was fast asleep.

Wuya, who was still shaking, decided to turn in as well. She had a funny feeling she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Once Wuya left the room, Chase teleported Zena to her guest room so she could be more comfortable, leaving him and Jack alone. He had given Jack all the prizes he had won, since he had no need for them. He turned to him and noticed that Jack had fallen over, leaving all of the stuffed animals scattered around him. Chase laughed at this.

"You are that weak you can't carry a bunch of stuffed toys?" Jack looked up at Chase and just glared. Not his fault they were so huge! Not to mention there must've been at least two-_dozen_ in the pile. He had given Zena a stuffed fish Chase had won since she found it funny looking, and that she liked it so much.

"Well, I find it comfy laying on them, thank you very much." Jack said and plopped down on the stuffed animal he was laying on, which was a large green dragon with black wings. Chase smirked, grabbed the stuffed monkey, and rested against it right next to Jack.

"Hmm, you have a point." Jack, to tired to react, just made a noise of comfirmation, and snuggled against the toy. Chase gave a small smile, (strange as it may be) and closed his eyes, resting against the toy. Soon both were fast asleep surrounded by the large stuffed animals.

* * *

**Whoopee! It's done! Chapter 10 is DONE! Ok. Well, I don't really have much to say. Probably the only thing I can think of is that "The Zipper" is also my favorite carnival ride. I rode it twice at my town fair, tis AWESOME!! XD So…**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok….so I haven't been updating much, and I'm sorry for that. Just its been so hot, and I've been feeling like sh!t so I've kind of been slacking off. Plus I have a lot to do this week. But I wanted to let you all know I'm still alive so I'm going to post this little chapter. **

**Also, since I've been a slacker, I'll give all of you a small heads up at what's going to happen: You're going to meet a NEW CHARACTER!! **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

"Home sweet…uh…temporary home!" Zena said, flopping down on Jack's living room couch. After waking up on the large stuffed animal in one of Chase's many rooms, Jack quickly bolted, grabbing the large stuffed dragon he was sleeping on, woke Zena up, and they left. Zena, being the "kind soul" that she is, left a note to let Chase and Wuya know that they had left.

Jack chuckled at the girls' words. "I swear you act NOTHING like Chase what-so-ever." Zena sat up on the couch and shrugged. "I haven't been here THAT long, so you wouldn't know, now would you." Jack rolled his eyes and decided to go make some food, letting the girl go back to sleep on his couch. He didn't realize that Zena wasn't sleeping, nor was she even in the room.

Zena was down in Jacks lair, her dragon instincts sensing there was someone down there. She knew that Jack was alone in the house so she knew it was an intruder. She crept along the floor, being as stealthy as she could. She looked around one of the massive machines, and went wide eyed.

Wuya was looking through Jack's case filled with shen-gon-wu. Apparently, she need something in particular. Zena decided that she didn't want to go near said witch, for one reason and one reason alone. She saw that Wuya had the Wu that brought her here.

'That's not good.' Zena thought to herself. If she went near Wuya, while she was holding the wu, who knows what could happen. She was about to see if she could grab the wu from her, when she heard a certain voice. "Jack-bots! Attack!" Jack apparently found out that Zena wasn't on the couch and went looking for her.

'There goes my plan to get the Wu back…' Zena pounced up from her position running towards Wuya, ready to do whatever it took to get her out of there.

Wuya had already broke all of the Jack-bots around her, and got ready to face with the brat that kept beating her. She tossed the wu in her hand on the table and ran towards her. Jack watched in horror as the two females were going to crash.

They never touched each other.

Chase had grabbed them at the last second, lifting Zena up in the air with his left hand, and twisting Wuya's wrist with his right. Wuya inhaled sharply and let out a cry of pain as he twisted her wrist. Zena was struggling to get free from her not-yet father's grasp, not liking being in the air. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!!" Zena growled out, starting to thrash about. Chase set her down gently, and let go of Wuya's wrist.

"Is there any reason why you're here Wuya?" Chase glared at the witch. Wuya just 'hmph'ed and stuck her nose in the air. Zena took a step back pointed at the table. "All I wanted was the wu she had in her hand. That's all." Chase looked at her. "Why would you want this," he lifted the wu from the table, "particular wu?" That's when Zena realized she made a very big mistake. 'oh….shit.' Zena gave a sheepish grin and started backing away slowly. Chase, growing suspicious, held out the wu, and called its name.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T!" Zena said, but it was too late. The top of the wu opened, the same strange light came out from Zena first came, and all of a sudden, a boy with extremely white skin, black hair, and had a pair of yellow goggles on his head appeared in mid air. Bright red eyes blinked, looked down, then let out a startled shriek as he fell to the floor with a thump. Everyone was wide eyed except Zena, who had a look of pure terror on her face. The boy on the floor, looked exactly like Jack. The boy sat up shook his head, then looked at everyone. Once he saw Zena, however, a large smile appeared on his face.

"ZENA!!" He said jumping up. Zena turned and started to run in the other direction.

"CRAP!!" Zena didn't get very far, since the boy had pounced, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I MISSED YOU!! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!!" The boy said squeezing her tighter.

"ALEX! LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA!!" Zena punched the boy, now known as Alex, sending him flying backwards to the floor. "Owwww." Alex rubbed his head.

"I knew it!" Wuya said suddenly. "You're not from this world!" Zena looked up at the witch and glared. "FYI, we ARE from this world. Were just not in the right time period." Alex sat up and looked at Zena, with a look of shock. "Were not?"

"No, and now your stuck here with me!" Zena said to him angrily.

"If you're not from this time period, then who are you really?" Chase asked, now realizing that Zena wasn't really Jack's cousin. Jack got nervous, and looked at Zena. Zen sighed and looked at Jack.

"Jack, I don't care anymore! I'm telling them whether you like it or not!" Zena took a deep breathe and said, "My name is Zena Young, and that," She pointed to Alex, "is Alex Spicer, and we are your kids from the future."

* * *

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Well, I told you you'd be meeting a new character, and now Chase knows that Zena is his daughter! Now what's going to happen? What's Chase going to think? What's Jack going to do now that Chase and Wuya know? Only I know, and you are just going to have to wait to find out! Muwhahahahahahahahaha! (jk) Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and please,**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sigh) I felt really bad for my English teacher, Mrs. Fucilli yesterday. She's pregnant and since her classroom was a desert, she had to cobine rooms with My Social Studies teacher, Mr. DiDonna, and then during 7****th****, had to take her class to 3 different rooms since the office gave her bad info on what rooms were free. I was thinking, 'this is probably making her really tired'. Anyway, point is, it is really hot at our school, and a lot of kids are complaining. Luckily there are only 7 days till school is over! YAY! XD**

**Anyway, I hope that I can give you a decent chapter without falling asleep. So enjoy what I give.**

* * *

Alex had to hold back his laughter at the looks of shock on Wuya and Chase's faces (well, mostly Wuya, Chase was semi-shocked). When Zena said that they weren't in there own time period, he didn't know what happened, but as long as he was with her, nothing could go wrong, right?

Nope.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!!" Jack exclaimed quickly trying to think how he could make Chase believe that it was an accident.

"…Am I the only one lost here?" Alex asked Zena, who just rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Look, Jack activated a wu which caused me to come here and…"

"Did you just call mom Jack?"

"NOT THE POINT. Look, Jack sent me here, and apparently I need to help him with a problem he has, which, we don't know yet. Chase, and Wuya didn't know that I was Chase's daughter until now, so that's why there freaking out over there." Zena pointed to where Chase had Jack by his neck and Wuya was screaming at him.

"Speaking of which, Alex, we can't tell them that were related." Zena said to her brother. Alex gave her a look.

"Why not?"

"It will cause problems, they already have to deal with the fact were there kids."

"True, wait. I just thought of something." Alex dropped his voice a bit, whispering to the girl, looking over at the 3 other people in the room. "You said you had to help Jack with a problem, right?" Zena nodded, not knowing what he was getting at.

"What if…what if we have help him and Chase fall for each other?"

"What?" Zena looked at her brother like he had grown two heads. "Look at them!" He said, pointing to Chase and Jack. Chase had Jack by his neck while Jack was trying to explain what happened. "Does that look like there together?" Alex whispered to her, exasperated. Zena looked thoughtful for a moment, then she realized he was right. As far as she knew, Chase still hated Jack, and he had a crush on Chase. So it made sense that she, no, _they_ were brought here. Then she thought of something else.

"Alex, cover you ears." Zena said wickedly, clearing her throat. Alex covered his ears and asked.

"Deaf scream?" Zena nodded. She took a deep breath, and let out the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. She stopped once she saw that she had all attention.

"Thank you. Now, me and Alex have been discussing while you were busy fighting. Chase, I'm here because of a Shen-gon-wu influence, the one you used to get Alex here." She looked at her dad with a smirk. "Now, since Jack brought me here, he has to take care of me, and the same rules apply for you." She pointed. "Since you brought Alex here, _you_ have to take care of _him_." She then turned to said boy, who had a look of fear and shock written on his face. "Alex, you have to help Chase with a problem he has, and since we know what it is…were gonna work on it together ok?" Alex, understanding her words nodded. If he had to help Chase, he was going to need all the help he can get.

"I don't-" Chase started but was interrupted by Zena.

"Jack said the same thing, and the wu wouldn't have activated if you didn't. I f you didn't have a problem, then it wouldn't have made a noise and sent Alex here. So don't even try it." Zena was tired, she still hadn't gotten any sleep. So she didn't want to have to explain anymore. Then she remembered something.

"Now that you know I'm you're daughter…" Zena looked over at Wuya and gave her a very evil grin. "Oh Wuya!" Wuya started backing away when the girls hands turned into bright red claws.

"Wuya's gonna get it! HAHA." Alex laughed. Wuya glared and decided that if she couldn't hurt Jack, then maybe his _son_ could do. She jumped over Zena and headed towards Alex. Alex instantly stopped laughing and ran off in the other direction, screaming bloody murder. Zena ran after Wuya, her tail lashing as she tried to catch up with her. First Jack, and now her own _BROTHER?!_

Wuya was _so_ going to _**pay**_.

After the three left, Jack looked at Chase and started to back away. Chase sighed and said, "You've taken care of my daughter long enough that I know I can trust you. I'm not going to hurt you Jack." Jack was confused then.

"But I – "

"You lied in self defense. Though it was a stupid idea, I understand why you did. Now why don't we go and make sure that no one gets hurt." He grabbed Jack's wrist and lead him out of the lair, wanting to find where the other three had gotten too. Jack felt his face get hot, then shook his head trying to get rid of his blush. He'd come to realize he might love Chase. Though he wasn't going to tell the everlord that. That would cause _a lot_ of problems.

* * *

**Ok…I think I screwed up the ending for this chapter, heh, oops?**

**Umm…yea, Zena was only frustrated cause she was tired, and it is not a good idea to make a young girl/dragon to be mad and tired at the same time now is it? XD**

**Uh, yea, basically a lot of things are going to happen now that I have made Alex come into the picture. I hope that this story will get funnier now that he's here.**

**Alex: How's I am I going to make the story funnier?**

**Brianna: (grins) You'll see.**

**Alex:…ok…help…Hey can I say that last bit? PLEASE??**

**Brianna: Knock yourself out.**

**Alex: YAY! We hoped you enjoyed the Chapter! So **

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08 (& Alex Spicer) XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOOHOOO!! I GOT SUNBURNT!! DX**

**Long story short: Went to pool with entire eighth-grade class, got sunburn on face for not reapplying sunscreen. **

**Any who. Well, the 13****th**** chapter, being posted on Friday the 13****th****, wow. Well, this should be fun. (Chuckles darkly) **

**Alex: …So, you're going to make something bad happen in the chapter?**

**Brianna: …**

**Alex: Uhh…while I try to figure out what she's planning, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jack felt awkward staying in Chase's home. He knew it was only because he was taking care of Zena, (and also because Zena having explaining that she was protecting Alex from Wuya), but he felt really uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Chase's cats kept looking at him like he was there next meal.

Jack was also _extremely_ annoyed with a certain little dragon girl. Zena refused to tell Jack what his problem was, no matter what he did. While passing a large room, he saw Alex inside explaining something to Chase. He caught the words 'Why' and can't tell' and 'problem'.

Apparently Chase was in the same position as he.

Jack quickly zoomed away from that room and down a hallway, getting back to his current task: Finding a place he can work on his robots.

He wanted to find a place where he can work on his robots _without_ disturbing anyone. More specifically, Chase and Wuya. He had already set fire to a sleeping white leopard, and Wuya's hair, (Don't ask).

Once he realized he had met a dead end, Jack turned around and headed back. He turned a corner, and came face to face with Chase. He shook his head and looked up to see Chase looking down at him. Wait, down? Oh right, he ran into Chase and fell over.

"What are you doing down here?" Chase asked him, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Well, I was looking for an empty room, then I ran into which made me-"

"Not _that_ down here. As in, what are you doing so far down these halls?" Chas said suddenly.

"I knew that. I was, uh, looking for a place where I can work on my robots without hurting anyone." Jack said quickly. Chase was about to respond, when a loud BOOM erupted from a nearby room. Both ran to the door and opened it…

To find Zena and Alex covered head to toe in…Cookie Dough?

"Umm, oops?" Alex said, sheepishly grinning, while Zena looked ready to kill him.

"When I said add a _tiny bit,_ I meant about a teaspoon, not the whole BOX!" Zena shouted. Alex started to back away.

"Uhh, well, that's what the book said!" Zena grabbed the book from the floor, and read aloud.

"Add one whole cup of WATER!" Alex felt his face turn red.

"Ehehehehe…uhh…is this the part where I start running?"

"Yes."

"AHH!!" Both zoomed out of the room, leaving two very confused people in their wake.

"…"

"… like I said, A place where I can work on my robots and not hurt anyone, _and_ away from the two maniacs that we have to take care of."

* * *

**MEEP! XD I loved the ending! So far, I am in a bit of a writers block.**

**I have a perfect idea on what to do next, but I don't know how to start it. I'm not telling you what the next part is, so don't ask. **

**Alex: OHH!! Is it that me, Zena, Jack and Chase have to fight off a horde of evil monkey zombies who are trying to eat our brains??**

**Brianna: …What?**

**Alex: Aww come on! That would be awesome!**

**Brianna: …first off, you lost me at monkeys, second of all NO!**

**Alex: Aw man.**

**Brianna: ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME BACKY AND ME BRING CHAPTER FOR YOU! XD**

**Ok, so I told you in the last chapter (or was it ch 12?) that I had an idea, but I didn't know how to start it. Remember? Well, now I do. I'm still not telling you what the idea is, so your just going to have to read to find out! So**

**HERE WE GO!!**

* * *

"…Alex, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work." Zena said to her brother while he planned out a large trap made with robots and vine whips.

"Sure it will! All we need is to set them up under it and viola! We have them together!" Alex exclaimed. Zena rolled her eyes, crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

"Trust me, it won't. Now, how did mom and dad end up together in the first place?" Zena asked herself and Alex, trying to remember.

"Didn't dad say they fell in love at a party or something?" Alex said shrugging. He never really liked romantic type things, how their parents got together was no exception.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Alex asked, completely lost.

"If we manage to get Chase to throw a party, then maybe, if we plan it right…"

"We can get them together!" Alex finished for her. "But…how are we going to do that?" Alex asked, "And who would he invite anyway? The Xiaolin Monks?" Zena shook her head.

"No, it'll be an all _Heylin_ party. So that way, there won't be any problems."

"…so, will we be able to do the Macarena?" Zena looked at her brother, then towards the ceiling.

"Why, oh _why_ did I have to get stuck with an idiot twin brother like you?"

"Hey!"

() () () () () ()

A little later, after everything was sorted out, the two set off to find Chase and Jack. Alex went to Jack, knowing that he would be able to persuade him better then Chase.

"So your planning on throwing a party? Without Chase's permission?"

"No no! Zena's asking Chase if we can. I'm just asking you if you can come." Jack looked at Alex with a look. "Do I really have a choice?"

"I didn't finish. I'm asking you if you can come…wearing _this_." Alex pulled out an outfit from behind his back. "Oh and by the way? This was Zena's idea, not mine."

() () () () () ()

"No."

"Please?"

"For the last time. NO." Chase said, now annoyed.

"Why not? It'll be fun! I'll even make sure no one goes near the shen gon wu if that's what your worried about!" Chase turned around and looked at Zena.

"If you give me one good reason why I should throw this party, then I will." Chase said.

"Did I forget to mention that you and mom fall in love with each other the night of the party?" Zena gave a sheepish grin.

"…"

"…?"

"…You better be grateful I want you to be alive in the future." Chase turned from Zena and started to walk away. He didn't get to far before he was wrapped in a hug.

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

**Ok. So now I have it started, and I believe I left you wondering. If you don't know what I mean. Here are a few questions you should be thinking about.**

**1. What did Zena want Jack to wear to the party?**

**2. How are Zena and Alex going to get Chase and Jack together?**

**Other than that, I've also given you a certain detail about Alex and Zena. There TWINS! Zena is older by three minutes and chooses to remind Alex this everytime something important comes up, when there in a fight, or just because she gets put in charge.**

**Alex: Don't remind me. Oh and about the first question that you have to think about, I said it before, but I truly had nothing to do with it!**

**Brianna: They get it, relax! Anyway.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have waited and now I give you the next chapter! I am going to give this to you today instead of waiting for a day or two because I'm going to be **_**really**_** busy these next few days. Graduation is Wednesday, last day of school is Thursday, and by the end of both I'm going to be exhausted. So here it is ladies and gentlemen, the big Party chapter!**

**OH! Almost forgot! This chapter is dedicated to **

**tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core****: ****I hope I didn't make you too mad for guessing so much. She kept guessing all these different costumes. I guess I didn't mention it wasn't a costume party. Sorry!**

**Scourge of BloodClan: Since she has been getting all the updates in her spam mail, the two things that have helped her find them are in this chapter! You all have to find out what they are!**

**So NOW! Here we go!**

* * *

"I managed to get Jack to say yes, _with_ the outfit." Alex said as he met up with Zena. Zena was shocked.

"You actually _managed_ to get him to wear it?" Alex nodded.

"Were you able to get Chase to say yes?" Zena copied Alex and nodded.

"So we have a date set?"

"This Friday. Do we have the guests list?"

"Check! I think were ready."

"Good." Zena finished, smirking. This was going to go well.

() () () () () ()

"Welcome! We have refreshments and music entertainment. Please enjoy the party!" Zena said to the guests as they arrived. The last two days had been hectic, managing to get everything set up in time. The guests were awed at the sight of Chase's normally quiet palace. Music was playing, there was a full buffet stand, in other words, it actually looked like a ball rather than a party.

After much persuading (begging) Zena and Alex were able to get Chase into a more formal outfit rather than wear his armor. Long sleeved shirt (yellow) and black pants. Truthfully, both children forgot how they got him to wear the outfit.

Zena had made her dress. It was gray that had black and red "stitches" on it. She also, for this one time only, let her hair down, out of her normal ponytail, making her look almost _exactly_ like Chase, only that she was shorter and the fact she was a girl.

Alex just decided to wear a normal tuxedo with a pale blue undershirt.

As the guests came in and the party started to heat up, Zena decided to go and get Jack. As she made her way down to his room, she ran into a woman with her hair tied up and was wearing a purple dress with black patterns.

"Sorry I was…_WUYA?!_" Zena couldn't believe her eyes. Wuya smirked at her reaction.

"So you _do_ have manners. I thought that you had none, even with being Chase's daughter. Even if you are." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Zena glaring at her backside. Shaking her head, Zena went to go and get her target onto the dance floor.

Zena knocked on Jack's door then opened it since she knew Jack wouldn't answer.

"Jack are you getting…!" Zena came here to see if she had to force Jack to put on the outfit she had given him, but was shocked to see he was already wearing it.

The dress fit perfectly! Jack turned and faced her, with a not so happy, but not mad look. The dress was meant to look like Jack's jacket. It was black that was long enough were you couldn't see his feet; it even had the fringes on the end of it. The only difference between his jacket and the dress was that it was strapless, and that yellow and rd swirls, like his goggles, were imprinted on the dress. The wig he had on was red to match his hair, came down to his shoulders and had bangs.

"I'm wearing it, happy?" Jack sighed as he realized she came to get him.

"I won't be until you get out on the dance floor!" With that said she grabbed Jack by his wrist and dragged him out of the room, down the hall and into the party hall.

"Hey! I…I'm still…!"

"That's the whole point." She shoved him inside the room and left him by the buffet. She had an appointment with her brother to help him make the ultimate dinner sandwich.

() () () () () ()

Jack stood at the table watching everyone dance, completely unaware of the looks he was getting. He just stood there and fidgeted with his fingers, really wanting to go back to his room and change.

"Can I have a dance with you?" Jack turned to face the speaker, startled by the question, when he felt his jaw hit the floor.

'Ch-Chase?' He knew he was really in a screw-ball now.

"I can't!" He practically shouted, leaving Chase a bit bewildered. Jack quickly fixed his mistake with:

"I mean I can't…dance?" He gave and embarrassed smile, hoping Chase would go find someone else to dance with. Instead, Chase grabbed his hand and lead him onto the floor.

"I'll teach you then." He told him, leaving Jack even more lost than before.

"Eh?"

Meanwhile, while the two were dancing, Zena and Alex sat behind the buffet table, celebrating the victory with the ultimate dinner sandwich. Chase was dancing with Jack! The plan was working! Now all they needed to do was figure out what to do next. Zena was singing along with the music playing in the background, **(A/N: The music I'm using is somewhat from Z100. I don't know classical music so that's all I can think off!)** when Alex heard a growl from over the table. He looked up and saw a very angry Wuya standing there.

"I'll get rid of that bitch of a red head wannabe." Alex looked at were Wuya was heading and quickly ducked back under the table, getting Zena to grab anything she could.

Wuya was heading towards Chase and Jack.

Both ran towards the witch without being detected, then pounced and started to attack!

"What the?" Jack turned around to see the fight going on behind him. He forgot that Chase was behind him, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle in a protective matter.

"Let's find a safer place to dance." Chase said to him. Jack tensed and then looked down at the fight. Then he saw Wuya glaring at him.

That's when Jack understood everything he was missing.

Even though Wuya didn't know it was him, the reason why she had been trying to get rid of him was because she wanted Chase for herself. That's why she was lying to Chase about him.

She was _jealous_.

"Uhh, I need some air!" Jack quickly pulled away from Chase, and running off in a different direction. The last thing he heard were outbursts from Alex and Zena. And I quote:

Zena: "Have some Cheese Crackers!"

Alex: "Here's some lemonade to wash it all down!"

"Come Back!" Chase ran after the mysterious young woman that had captured his attention. He turned around when he felt someone grab his sleeve. He swatted Wuya's hand away and continued to chase the woman, not even caring when Wuya called out to him.

Jack ran out to a balcony window that he found during his stay in Chase's home. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't take this anymore! He was head over heels for Chase, who had wanted nothing to do with him, a psychotic witch that believed that Chase wanted him, two kids who need to go home, and now? Tonight, he didn't want any attention, yet somehow managed to get Chase to dance with him, and everything they had talked about while dancing…

Jack tore the wig from his head, tossed it to the ground, grabbed one of the chairs and leaned against the wall, crying his heart out. Chase sounded like he really liked him, the female him, the _fake_ him. Hell, Chase said he was beautiful! Jack wanted to curl up and die, right here, right now.

"I can't stand this anymore! I hate lying like this! I want to go home and forget about all of this!" He heard a gasp from behind him, and knew he wasn't alone anymore. He lifted his head and turned around to see Chase standing there, with Wuya holding Zena and Alex behind her.

"Jack?" Chase was defiantly shocked. Jack was the woman that he had danced with? Wuya was equally as shocked, and Alex and Zena were trying everything to get this situation back to normal. Jack stood up and tried to wipe away most of the tears from his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to lie to any of you! I tried to keep away, I didn't even realize I had even affected any of you! I…I just…" He turned away, feeling more tears form in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and whipped around to see Chase looking down at him.

"I trusted you tonight, I truly did." Chase said to him, which made Jack feel even worse.

"Cha-MMPH!" Zena managed to get away from Wuya's grip, but not long enough to tell him it was her idea to do this, since Wuya had grabbed her and covered her mouth. Wuya knew that this might be the one chance that she could see Jack be scared for life, and she didn't want to miss it.

"However, this proves I really do talk interest in you, Jack. Even if I didn't know it was you." Chase smirked down at the younger male's lost face. During the time Jack had been taking care of his daughter, he had been thinking about his…relationship (lack of a better word) with Jack. He had come down to a point were he didn't know if he truly loved Jack or if he didn't give a damn about him. Tonight, this had finally been his answer.

"Ehh?!" Came from four different voices, with three different meanings. Wuya was enraged, so enraged she had let go of the twins, Zena and Alex were happy, and Jack just plain confused.

"I…I…" Before Jack could say anything, Chase had grabbed him by his waist and kissed him. Jack was startled, then closed his eyes, completely washed away in his own affections for Chase.

Wuya was about to set them apart, when a shout of her name made her turn around.

"Ahem." Alex tapped the microphone that was set up for later that evening. "Everyone! If you please look up at the chandelier! Me and Zena would all like you to meet someone!"

Zena who was sitting on the chandelier, took her que and tossed down a stuffed bear tied to a string and shouted.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE MEET WUYA'S TEDDY BEAR!! TEDDY!"

Wuya shrieked and ran to were the Zena had jumped down, running off after them, hearing the crowd laugh at her.

Jack and Chase, who had watched from where they were standing, were silent, until Jack started cracking up at the twins frantic measures to make sure everything ended well. Chase looked at Jack for a minute, then placed a kiss on his forehead. Jack blushed, then grabbed Chase's wrists, dragging him back onto the dance floor.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Jack pulled Chase until he was lifted up and led to the floor.

Zena and Alex, after hiding Teddy the Bear from Wuya, ran up to the stage and decided to do a little number themselves.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to entertain you with a song!" Zena said, then the music started.

**(A/N: I know that for this version, there are 3 singers, but just deal with 2 ok?)**

_BOTH_

"Only You can make this world seem right,

Only you can make the darkness bright.

Only you, and you alone can thrill me like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you!

Only you can make this change in me,

For it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand

I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,

My one and only you!"

_ALEX_

"Every time she walks by I can't stop staring

Hooked by you luck by that smile she's wearing.

She looks at me and I freeze, I can't go on

Unless it's with you girl because you are the one!

So much to do as long as I live you are my only.

One thing I can't stand the thought of you lonely.

So open up your eyes and realize that my love is true.

And it's not all only you."

_ZENA_

"Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do

and fill my heart with love for only you."

_BOTH_

"Only you. Yeah."

After the song was over, strange as it may seem, the crown literally cheered their hearts out. Zena and Alex took a bow and fled the stage. Jack was cheering and laughing so hard that he had to hold on to Chase just to keep from falling. Chase clapped his hands for the two as they ran off stage.

"I think the two did that on purpose." Jack said once he calmed himself. Chase looked at him and just chuckled.

"You realized this only just now?" Chase pulled Jack closer and the two danced the rest of the night, both happy with tonight's events.

* * *

**Can I get an AWWW? XD**

**Ta-da! This has got to be the longest, and mushiest chapter I have ever given you. Now I am going to say something.**

**THEY KISSED!! FINALLY!! XD**

**So yes, I am happy with this chapter, but the story isn't over yet! So don't you worry your pretty little heads!**

**Also the song I used was "Only You" by Alvin and the Chipmunks. That's the A/N was for.**

**So now I leave you with this for a few days until I get back. So**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SOOO Sorry for not updating sooner. If any of you had read "Of Apartments and Honeymoons", then you would've known that I lost all of my chapters. X(**

**Well here's a re-written version of chapter 16. This might have up to around 20 Chapters at best, maybe even a bit more. All depends on how I'm going to end it. (I _was_ going to end it at the party, but I realized that would be just plain RUDE so no) So _I _don't even know how it's going to end either! XD**

**OH! P.S: If you haven't read Of Apartments and Honeymoons, can any one tell me if it came out good or not. If you have, thanks for the lovely comments. Reason I'm asking is because I don't know If I screwed it up or not…X(**

**So now here's the long awaited Chapter 16!**

* * *

"Everything was PERFECT!" Alex plopped on Zena's bed. After the party had ended, the two ran to Zena's room to have a victory desert.

"Do you think they'll end up dating now?" Alex asked Zena as she put her hair up once again.

"Oh no dear brother, we still have a lot to finish." Zena smirked at him through the mirror.

"Like what?" Alex was stumped. Hadn't they already got them together.

"Wuya. She knows what were trying to do, I think, so she's probably going to try and break mom and father apart, which is not what we need." Zena turned around to face Alex, who was wearing a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmm…I don't know. What can we do to Wuya? The only way we can stop her is if…we killed her!" Alex suddenly went pale.

"Or we can forcibly persuade Wuya _not _to break them up." Zena, as much as she wanted to, decided against killing Wuya; she can do that when she gets home. She was nervous that if they killed her now then they would mess up the time stream.

"Forcibly persuade? I like it." Alex got a few ideas on how he can make a few machines that can help with this little predicament.

"Yes but for now? LET'S EAT!!" Both siblings then put that to the side and ate he desert that was meant to be in their stomachs, not on the bed.

The next morning, Jack awoke with not happiness like the twins wanted, but with nervousness practically coming off him in waves.

'Sure, I had a good night last night, and sure, Chase said he loved me, but how the hell am I supposed to face him when I don't even know if…argh…what if he was just lying?'

"EARTH TO JACK!! HELLO?" Jack jumped, coming out of his thoughts almost immediately. He looked to see Zena standing next to him with a confused look.

"What? What did I do?" Jack asked her when she gave him a look.

"Hmm, lets see, you've got the most freaked out look on your face, and you almost walked into a _wall_. Gee, I wonder?" Zena rolled her eyes when Jack faced the wall he almost walked into with confusion.

"Common Major Idiot, we don't want to miss breakfast now do we?" Zena grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dinning hall where the other three were waiting. Once seeing Wuya, however, Jack wanted to run away, far, _far_ away.

"Found him! He almost walked into a wall." Zena sat down with a thump as she told Chase were he was.

"A wall?" Chase looked towards Jack who gave a sheepish grin.

"I didn't even know that myself…" Wuya snickered at his stupidity.

"It's a wonder how you're still alive, considering that you've done worse." Wuya didn't notice she was getting three glares.

"It's funny how you're such an old hag yet you still sleep with a _Teddy Bear_!" Alex smirked at the witch who instantly stopped laughing.

"Why you little…"

"He does have a point Wuya. You're older than I am yet you sleep with a child's toy." Chase added, watching as Wuya stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"None of you know how to respect a woman!" Wuya shrieked, practically throwing her plate on the table.

"You seem to forget that you're not the only female here Wuya." Zena said.

"…And you don't know how to respect your _elders_." Wuya snapped at the girl, then stormed out of the room.

"PFFT!" Zena stuck her tongue at the door. She knew how to respect her elders, but Zena considered Wuya a child not an adult. So it was only fair.

"Hmph." Zena just put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, grumbling how she was going to turn her into chopped turkey.

"Jack, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Chase asked, knowing that Jack, even though he was facing the other day, was blushing. Rolling his eyes, Chase grabbed the younger boy by his collar and dragged him out of the dining hall, leaving the two matchmakers hoping, no praying that everything would end well.

"I swear I didn't want to wear the dress or disguise or anything and I didn't mean to make you mad or anything I just…" Jack started to babble mindless things out of his nervousness not even realizing Chase wasn't even listening.

"…and…and…what were you going to say?" Jack asked after a few minutes of random nonsense.

"Thank you for your apologies, but they weren't needed." Chase replied. Jack looked down and felt his face turn even redder than before.

"Truthfully, I really didn't mind the fact you were wearing a women's clothing. I just didn't get why you didn't tell me sooner." Chase was curious of the boy's actions last night.

"I figured that if I told you would just push me away like you normally do. Also I did try to tell you, but you looked like you were having so much fun I didn't want ruin it for you." Jack sighed, feeling like he had done the stupidest thing in the world. Chase looked thoughtful for a minute, then,

"How about I take you out for the day." Jack snapped his head up, startled and confused at the same time.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chase Young?" Jack clearly did not believe that this was the same man who he had adored (and now loved) for years.

"It's obvious you didn't really believe me when I told you that I loved you last night. So, I'll prove it too you today by taking you out to wherever you might want to go." Chase knew that Jack didn't believe him, so this would probably be the best way to prove it to him.

Jack didn't know if this was real or if he was still in la-la land in his bedroom. Realizing Chase wanted an answer, his brain decided to just go with it.

"Sure, I guess." Jack felt completely awkward at the moment, but hey, at least he'll be able to spend time with Chase.

"Good, now you can relax and the two of _you_," Chase directed his face towards the door, "Can stop snooping and go back to eating." Realizing they had been caught, Zena and Alex rushed back to their seats and began eating, extremely happy with the events that were going to take place.

"Well, then, I guess we have a date then." Jack said, feeling his heart skip a beat as he said it. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong…

* * *

**IDEA TIME YOU GUYS!!**

**I am telling you all this now, I am NOT going to post the next chapter unless I get at least 4 ideas. I want to make try and make the next chapter the longest. So let you ideas pour into the reviews and I will probably have it in here. Also, this is a little contest thingy: the person who has the best idea, I might do a one-shot for them (meaning yes). I am in a really good mood, so I feel like doing that for you all! So**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	17. Chapter 17

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! **

**LOL ok now where to start…**

**First off, I now have a FictionPress account where I have posted an original work of mine. Link is in profile. (Hopefully I will get a review soon. I posted this I think LAST week so argh. ;.;)**

**Now it's time for the CONTEST RESULTS!! **

**Last chapter I said I would do a one-shot for the person who gave me the best idea for this chapter. I only got 3 ideas but since it's summer and everyone is probably busy, I give you guys a break. **

**So the winner who had the best idea is…(Drum rolls)**

**Aki Masamune! **

**Second place winner was ****tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core, and third was from a friend of mine who doesn't want to be named, but she gets credit. So tada! **

**ANYWAY. Now that I have the ideas, and a few plot twists of my own, I give you the big DATE CHAPTER!!**

**ENJOY!! (Oh yesterday was my mom's Birthday. She is now half a century plus three. Hopefully all of you know what a century is…XD) ((Yes completely unrelated to this but hey, I'm a random person.))**

"…Maybe taking him out was a bad idea…" Chase started doubting himself, strange as it may be, about taking Jack for their date. He didn't know any place he could take Jack, and also, he didn't trust Zena and Alex being stuck here alone with Wuya…

"I say you should take him to the beach!" Chase looked up, startled at the voice, to see one Alex Spicer standing next to him with a care-free smile on his face.

"Mom loves the beach! Even though his skin can burn, but that's what sunscreen is for, and he hasn't gone since…ah wait forgot, wrong time period. ANYWAY! That might be a good place." Alex started to ramble random places that Chase could take Jack.

"Then there's a science museum, but I don't know if you'd go there, since it's filled with all type of nerds and geeks and all of them. Then again who knows with you… no offense but still! You're like really had to read, like I'm Chinese who's trying to read a book in FRENCH, but that's beside the point,…and I'm rambling again." Alex slapped his forehead, internally scolding himself.

Chase just sat there the entire time, listening to Alex the places they could go; the beach and a science museum? That sounded like a good idea, and decided that would be the best thing to do, since he couldn't think of anywhere else…

"Where exactly is the science museum located?" Alex smiled at the question and helped Chase with everything he needed help with.

() () () () () ()

Zena didn't know _where_ her brother went, but if it was going to help, he better not screw anything up. Now all she needed to do was help Jack calm down and face his biggest fear of the day: Getting through the date alive.

"Everything will be fine. You're just over reacting."

"I'm surprised you're so relaxed about this! I mean I'm going on a date with your **dad** for Pete's sake! Shouldn't you be worried about…"

"Perhaps you should bring a bathing suit? Who know's where Chase is gonna take you! Oh well, I got to go find Alex, I'll be back!" Zena rushed out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Jack behind in her wake.

'That was _too close_.' She thought, looking back to see if she was being followed. This was a bad idea as she ran into something hard and face backwards.

"OW. What the… WHAT THE HELL?" Zena didn't believe her eyes.

"TADA!! The date ready Chase! What do you think?" Alex ignored the glare he got from Chase as Zena looked from him, to Chase, and back.

He had Chase in a similar outfit from when they went to the carnival, only this time, he was in shorts, and had a beach bag on his arm.

"Alex, what…"

"If I look as ridiculous as I think I do, the world isn't going to be a large enough place you could hide." Chase growled out, sending shivers up Alex's spine.

"You don't look silly! You just look different, IN A GOOD WAY! Trust me, I don't want to be dead yet." Alex put his hands up in front of him, trying to look innocent.

"Well, It's a good thing I told Jack to bring a swimsuit." Zena replied, unable to comprehend anything else at the moment, still shocked that Chase was wearing what he was wearing. How the hell had Alex done it?

"Zena? Where are you? You left…" Jack stopped when he turned the corner. Now he knew he was dreaming.

"You see, It's a good thing!" Alex said as Jack's face went red. Chase rolled his eyes, then grabbed Jack's wrist and led him away.

"If one thing is broken when we get back…"

"We promise not to break anything! We won't even bother Wuya!" Zena wanted them to come home happy, and stay that way.

"Bye guys!" Jack managed to get out before they disappeared.

() () () () () ()

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked once they were in the city.

"You'll see. Just have patience." Chase walked down the busy street, Jack tailing right along behind him. It was strange seeing Jack so quiet, he looked like a innocent child. However, this changed when they finally reached the museum.

"The Science Museum?! AWESOME!! I've always wanted to go, but I never really had the time to go. Come on!" Now Jack led Chase around the halls of the building, hoping he could impress Chase somehow with science.

After seeing a few of the exhibits in the museum, Chase started to feel a bit uneasy. Just a _tiny_ bit but either way, he didn't like the feeling. Jack, seemed to notice when he didn't answer the question he had asked.

"...Hey Chase, you wanna go? It's kind of getting boring here, anyway." Chase snapped out of his thoughts, then nodded, wanting to get out of there. Not like he was scared…just because he was getting creeped out by the stares he was getting.

"So now that we left the museum, are we going back home?" Jack asked one they far enough for Chase to feel at ease.

"No Jack, were not. I have another place were going to go."

"Which is…where?"

"…Isn't it obvious?" Chase looked at Jack with and expectant, 'Yeah it is.', but instead, got a confused look and a 'no'. Deciding to just take him to there destination, Chase took him to an ally way so he can just teleport them to the beach.

"…"

"…?"

"YEAH!! THE BEACH! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHASE!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Jack literally exploded with happiness as he realized where they were. He jumped on Chase and hugged him tightly, then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, not even realizing that he did it. Chase just chuckled and pulled the Goth genius off him.

"I'm going to go change into my bathing suit! Be right back!" With that, Jack ran to one of the changing stalls to get ready to head into the water, while Chase went to find a place to leave their things.

"Back!" Chase turned to see Jack in black swim trunks with a skull on the right pant leg.

"Man, the stalls stunk bad. I thought I was going to suffocate in there!" Jack sat down on a towel grabbed the sunscreen. "I think some kid puked and the janitors didn't bother to clean it up."

"We came here to have a good time, not to hear about how rancid the changing stalls smell." With that, Chase promptly lifted Jack off of the towel, over his shoulder, then walked down towards the water, Jack squirming the entire way. Once at the beaches edge, Chase threw Jack into the water, watching him scream at how cold it is.

"What did you do that for?!" Jack screamed at him. Chase ignored him, heading towards the bathrooms to change into his own swimsuit. If it really smelled as bad as Jack had said, then he didn't want to take any chances.

Once back, Chase couldn't find Jack anywhere. He walked back over to the water, looking to see if Jack was still there. He was just about to turn back around when he was suddenly hit by a large amount of water. Spluttering, he looked out to see Jack laughing his ass off at his accomplishment.

"That's revenge for tossing me in!" Jack screamed at him, still laughing at his prank. That's when he felt something weird touch his foot. Looking down, Jack thought he saw something glitter under the water. He dived down to go retrieve it.

When Jack stopped laughing, Chase thought Jack had gotten hurt, but when he saw Jack dive under, he didn't know what happened.

Jack came back up with a large object in his hand.

"What is it Spicer?" Chase called out. Jack looked at it for a second, and then a look of fear crossed his face.

"Uh-oh." Jack quickly swam back to the shore, but not before he was hit with a large wave. Chase looked over to see Omi and Raimundo swimming to where Jack had gone under.

'He found a shen gon wu.' The thought suddenly clicked in his head. Of course. Just what they needed, a shen gon wu activated.

"Chase! Help!" Jack screeched as Raimundo dunked his head under water, while trying to pry hands and get the wu. Chase shook his head, then rushed to get Jack out of the mess that was starting to form.

"Give up the wu Spicer! Either that or I'll kick your ass in a Xiaolin Showdown!" Rai was about to get the wu when he realized Omi was gone. Then, he was lifted up, and thrown out to the deeper water, but first felt a harsh to the left side to his face. Once there, he saw Omi struggling to stay above the water. Wincing in pain, he swam towards Omi, looking over just in time to see Chase walking out of the water, with Jack over his shoulder. They'd pay for this later, right now, he had to go and save Omi from drowning.

Grabbing their things, Chase brought Jack and himself into Jack's guestroom in Chase's home.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me?" Chase shook Jack, trying to get him to open his eyes. He got a groan in response, meaning he was still alive. Sitting him up, Chase hit Jack's back hard a few time, before Jack was coughing up water, and inhaling air into his lungs.

"Jack, are you alright?" Chase asked him once again, this time getting a shaky nod. A few hacking later and Jack was able to speak.

"Why is it, whenever I'm having a good day, I always end up getting hurt?" Jack asked himself, feeling dizzy, falling backwards onto the bed. Chase shook his head, checking to see if there were any marks that the Wind Dragon might've made.

"I've never seen you so worried about me before. Are you sure you didn't hit yur head or something?" Jack said, causing Chase to look at him.

"Jack, I told you last night, I love you, and obviously I'd be worried about you, so don't be stupid and get it into your head." Chase growled at him, causing Jack to blush and look away.

"Luckily, the worst things you'll have are a few bruises. So you don't have to worry about anything else." Chase said, while Jack sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks Chase. Wait, what happened to the shen gon wu? Do we have it or do the monks have it?"

"The monks probably have it. You must have dropped while you were under." Chase replied, standing up.

"Though that isn't important right now. Right now, you should rest." Chase pushed Jack back down gently. Jack sighed and nodded, feeling very tired.

"…Hey Chase?" Jack called when Chas was at the door. Turning back, Chase waited for Jack to respond.

"Love ya too." Then Jack was out like a light, snoring softly. Chase couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

() () () () () ()

"…Damn. That has got to be the WORST way to end a date. Haha, but seriously, is Jack ok?" Zena asked as Chase put the clothes in the laundry. Zena had cought up with him as he left Jack's room, and she had asked for the details as of what happened.

"He'll be fine after a little rest." Chase, now back in his normal attire, said, turning to his daughter who sat on his bed.

"Hmm, well, at least no one got hurt that badly, not counting the fact that Jack could've died." Zena said, standing to leave.

"By the way, what did you and Alex do while we were gone? Nothings broken, so how did you manage?" Chase asked her. Zena turned to him with a smirk, deciding not to tell him that she and Alex had managed to tie Wuya up and Shove her into one of the storage closets, nor the fact that they had actually _had _broken a few things, but hey, with a little bit of magic, what Chase doesn't know won't kill them, now would it?

With that, Zena walked out of the room, intent on telling her brother, who was by the very storage closet that Wuya was still tied up in, that they were safe for another day.

* * *

**HAHA! SUCSESS!! The new Chapter is up and running! Like I said, I had a few plot twists.**

**Apparently, I LIED! Omi and Rai made an appearance in the story. It's not all of the monks, but It's close enough, right? Also, am I the only one who finds it funny that, even though he's the Dragon of Water, Omi can't swim? XD**

**Anyway, like I said earlier, Aki Masamune has won my mini contest, so she wins a one-shot written by me! I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but hey, I said I'd write one. So nyah! XP**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cause I took me a REALLY long time to write since I had to stop do other stuff a lot. Basically, being exact, this chapter took me…(counts) about 3 hours to write. O.o**

**Awww...crap...I just realized I made a mistake, ARGH...aww, it doesn't make a difference. Just a few words got mixed up and such. Though It came out good, so I'm not gonna bother with it...**

**So now, I bid you guys a good chapter!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**(I'm hyper, can you tell? XD) **

**Anyway! I really don't know what to say to you guys this time. Really, nothing.**

**So I guess I'll just give you the chapter….**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Waking up with a splitting headache is not fun. Just ask Jack, he's the one who woke up like that. Groaning, he got up out of the bed and padded his way over to the built in bathroom so he can see what damage he had this time.

'Another wu, another bruise. Great…' Jack looked at his face and shoulders, seeing the large bruises that were starting to show. Sighing, Jack just decided he'd deal with them later, getting his normal attire on, and heading towards Chase's large kitchen, hoping to get something to eat.

"So how are you feeling Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Jack jumped and swirled around to glare at Zena, who had followed him to the kitchen.

"What? You look like a wreck! Not my fault your like that!" Zena said, putting her hands up in defense. Jack just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, sounding something like 'stupid little idiot dragon girl'

"Ok, 2 things. 1: That's a broom closet, so you won't find any food there, and 2: Chase is looking for you, so I think it's best you go see him, I'll get you something to eat ok? So GO!" Zena literally pushed Jack out of the kitchen.

"Now where the hell did the cats put the fettuccini sauce?"

() () () () () ()

"….ok, That has got to be the worst way to end a date…"

"Zena said the same thing, Alex." Chase rolled his eyes at Alex who just shrugged.

"Hey, great minds think alike!" Alex exclaimed, putting his fists on his hips and grinning at Chase.

"Too bad no one notices…"

"Hey! I-" Alex got cut off as the door opened, revealing a very sore, and very grumpy Jack Spicer standing in the doorway.

"MOM! YOUR UP! How are you feeling?" Alex ran towards Jack, startling Jack.

"I'm fine, please, don't scream my head hurts like hell. Hey wait, did you call me mom?" Jack said, processing what Alex had said.

"Yep, so?"

"Don't you mean dad?"

"…no…you're my mom, not my dad…Oh have you seen Zena? She's got one of my games and I need to get it back." Jack, dumbfounded, told him and watched as Alex ran down the hall to get his sister.

"…That makes absolutely no sense. How am I his mother? I'm A GUY!" Jack shut the door behind him, trying to figure out what twisted world his son came from.

"Nice to see you're awake." Chase commented as Jack walked, er, stumbled up the stairs.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be walking yet…" Chase managed to catch Jack before he fell flat on his face. Groaning, Jack let himself relax in Chase's arms, to tired to bother to respond.

"Mhmm…yeah…no walking…need sleep…to comfy to go bed…" Jack mumbled, snuggling into Chase's arms a bit to get comfortable. Chuckling, Chase sat back down on is thrown and, setting the sleeping genius in his lap, grabbing his book from one of his cats, Chase decided he would wait a little while to have lunch.

() () () () () ()

Alex shut the door, holding the Fettuccini Alfredo in one hand, wondering what Zena will do once she finds out that the food went to waste. …Then again, it was lunch time, and good food shouldn't go to waste now could it?

* * *

**Ummm, yea, I have writers block. So this can be a filler chapter…sort of…**

**Yeah so **

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so basically, I am in a writers block since this story is coming to a close VERY soon. I want to thank all of the people who have stuck with this story from when it was still a big horrible mess of sentences in one huge paragraph up until now. I am really glad that you all liked this story!**

**Now this little message is for Aki Masamune: Don't think I forgot about your prize! I am working on that, I need to find a way to put it all together. It is in my head though! Hopefully I will have it up soon, (although considering I am an idiot at some points it might take me awhile) **

**Now, I also have a question for all of you. I had a different version of this story that had the monks in it and a lot more OC's. So I'm going to give you the summary of that story, and I want to know which one sounds better: Problem Dragon or the other version. **

_**Sum: After a few mix ups, the monks, Jack, and Chase now have to deal with 6 kids who need a way to get back home. That shouldn't be a problem. Then again, watching your kids from the future can cause a bit of mayhem…**_

**It's crappy Summary I know, but I just want to know what you guys think. Anyway, I have probably bored you to death with my outrageously long Author's note, so now, I give you Chapter 19 of Problem Dragon!**

**NOTE: This is going to be long! And a lot of terror! You'll see.**

* * *

2 hours earlier

'I'll kill him.' Wuya thought as she sat in the small storage closet. 'I'll kill him for taking Chase away from me! He was all mine until Jack had to come into the picture, and those horrid brats.' Wuya leaned against a box, already forming a scheme in her head. 'All I have to do is get rid of those two little rats, then I'll be able to get to Jack easily…'

"Alright Wuya, did you have fun in your little prison cell?" Zena asked, opening the door. Wuya stood up, glared at the two children, then stormed off to her room, ready to put her plan into action.

() () () () () ()

"Chase? What…" A yawn, " happened?" Jack rubbed his eyes, looking up at the overlord sleepily. Chase looked down at him, a small smile forming on his face. Jack looked so innocent while half awake.

"Nothing happened Jack. You're just tired is all." Jack nodded, wanting to fall back asleep.

However, both Jack and Chase jumped when they heard a loud screech echo throughout the halls.

"What was that?" Jack got up from his postion on the floor, having fallen of Chase when he jumped.

"Where are Zena and Alex?" Chase helped Jack to his feet as another scream was heard, sounding more boyish.

"HELP!"

Both Chase and Jack ran out of the room, rushing down the halls, checking each room for the missing kids.

() () () () () ()

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Zena screamed from her room, watching as the fire filled the room. She didn't know where Alex was, which worried her more. She prayed that Wuya hadn't killed him yet. She watched as the fire started to burn the walls, the curtains, everything. She had ran into the closet in hopes of escaping getting burned to death. She heard Alex scream earlier, and hope he wasn't dealing with a fate as bad as this.

() () () () () ()

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." Alex was backed against a wall as the large form of a mutated Leopard made its way close to him. It had six legs, two mouths, and looked extremely hungry. "AHHH!!" Alex jumped away when the leopard pounced, running into the adjoining bathroom, trying to find a place to hide, he jumped into the small towel closet just as the large mutant jumped into the room. 'Oh man, I hope Zena's ok.' Alex was lucky because of one thing. When Wuya had made the cat like this, it's nose had disappeared in order for the second mouth to fit. So luckily it couldn't smell his fear. 'Where is dad when you need him??'

() () () () () ()

"Zena! Alex! Are you in there?" Jack called from the outside, while Chase tried to break it down. When they saw the smoke from the room, they knew at least one of them had to be in there.

"MOM?" Zena screamed from the closet, watching as the fire started to burn the door. She felt the heat from the room, and was trying to breathe as the smoke started to fill her lungs.

"Zena! Is Alex with you?" Jack called back.

"No!" Was the hoarse reply.

"Jack, go see if you can find Alex. I'll get Zena out of there." Chase rammed against the door again, still trying to get it open. Jack could only nod as he ran down the hall towards Alex's room.

"Alex? Are you here?" Jack called once he got to the room. However, instead of hearing a scream, he got a roar in response.

"Oh shit." Jack backed away when he saw what Alex had been hiding from.

"Uhh, good kitty, nice kitty, uhh, want some catnip?" Jack felt pure terror creeping up his spine as the thing came closer towards him. Upon looking inside the bathroom, however, he felt his heart stop. Alex lay on the floor facing away from him, and he wasn't moving.

"ALEX!" Jack screamed, wanting to run towards him, but couldn't since the leopard pounced on him. Jack felt himself get hit in the head, then everything went black.

() () () () () ()

Finally getting the door to burst open, Chase had to cover his face as the growing flames had started to escape out of the room.

"Zena! Where are you?" He yelled. When he didn't get a reply, Chase feared the worst. Making his way through the fire wasn't easy, and a few close calls were made. He looked around the room, not seeing Zena anywhere. That's when he heard a few thumping noises from the closet. Opening it, he saw Zena slouched against the wall, struggling to breathe. He picked her up, and made his way out of the room. Once that was done, he said a few incoherent words, and the flames grew larger, burning almost the entire room, then they disappeared. Turning back towards Zena he shook her gently.

"Zena? Hold on alright? Just hold on." He transported to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets, then filled it with cold water.

Zena opened her eyes a bit, drinking a bit of the water from the glass, then coughing again.

"Zena, what happened?" Chase asked her, removing the glass from her mouth, while she tried to regain her voice.

"W-Wuya." She managed to rasp out, feeling a tad better, glad that she was out of that mess.

Chase felt pure rage fill inside him. That bitch! How dare she even think of-

"Jack! Alex!" Zena felt her fear come back. Chase as well. Where were Jack and Alex at? The last he had seen Jack was when he was running towards Alex's room.

'That's just it! I didn't do **anything**! I was looking for Zena, then Wuya showed up from out of nowhere, saying I stopped her from getting something from you or something, then she started chasing me down the corridor trying to kill me!' The memory struck Chase like lightning. This wasn't about Zena and Alex, it was about _Jack_. Wuya wanted Jack.

"You!" Chase pointed at one of his cats. "Take care of her! Make sure she stays cool." With that, Chase teleported to Alex's room.

() () () () () ()

"Ha ha, I finally have you." Wuya smirked at Jack, as he whimpered. They were in one of Chase's dungeons, where Wuya had Jack chained to the wall, gagged with a old cloth.

"You always got in the way. You never could do anything right! You lose showdowns, you can't build a competent robot for your life, and you're a wimp. So, what made you think you could steal Chase away from me hmm? He was mine from the beginning, then you come in and pull him away from me by bringing those brats here. Now? I have you right were I want you, and I'm going to make sure your death is slow and painful." Wuya laughed as she grabbed a nearby chain, grinning manically

Jack's eyes widened, wanting to scream so badly. He was scared, not just for himself, but for Zena and Alex and Chase. What ever happens, he wanted them to be safe.

() () () () () ()

"Dad? Is that you?" Alex looked up from where he lay as he heard footsteps approaching him. Chase looked down at Alex, who had a nasty cut on his head. "What on earth happened?"

"Wuya came in with one of your leopards, and made it this huge monster! I mean it had a lot of legs and two mouths! Then I heard mom scream my name, but when I looked over all I saw was him being dragged away." Alex groaned as he felt pain in his arm and his head.

"Alright, Lets get you fixed up." Chase was about to feel his head when Alex shook it.

"No, you need to find mom first. I think Wuya has him, cause if mom dies, then so do me and Zena." Alex said, wanting to live, so that meant Jack came first.

Chase stood, looked down at Alex, who gave him a smile, then went off to find Jack.

() () () () () ()

'Owww. Someone help me.' Jack thought as the chain lashed across his chest again. Tears streamed down his face, watching as Wuya inspected it. The rusty chain was covered in his blood, as was his chest and stomach. He didn't deserve this. Why was it he was hated so much? First his father abandons him and his mother, then his mother dies, leaving him all alone. The kids at school make fun of him at school, calling him a freak and a slut. Now this. Was it really worth it? Was all of the pain worth it.

Then he remembered that Zena and Alex needed him. How scared they must have been. How Zena called out to him. How Alex needed someone to help him. The pain was worth it. Everything was worth it, just for them. They needed him. He wasn't about to give up just yet.

"One more time might do it, but how about we make it more interesting." With that said, Wuya lit the chain on fire, watching the green flames dance in front of her eyes. She looked at Jack, who had bowed his head. Smirking, she walked over to him, raising the whip one last time, only to have her wrist be twisted by a green scaled claw. The next thing she knew she was thrown against a wall, landing on top a pile of bones. Looking up she saw a very angry Chase glaring at her.

"You." He growled, grabbing the fire engulfed chain in his hand. Jack looked and watched as Wuya cowered in fear.

"You try to cook my daughter alive in her room. You mutate one of my own cats to kill my son. You chain my love against a wall and try to lash him open. Now, I will make sure you will never hurt them again!" With that, Chase brought it down upon Wuya.

Jack closed his eyes, unable to watch the gruesome scene. He heard Wuya's screams, the chain lashing down, and then…nothing. When he feels a claw ripping one of his wrists cuffs off of him, Jack opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw Chase, still in his Dragon form, getting him out of the chains. Once that was done, Chase sifted back and pulled Jack into his arms, holding him as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'm relieved to see you're alive. I thought I lost you when I came in." Jack felt happy to be were he was right now.

"How are Zena and Alex?" Jack looked up at Chase, wanting to know what happened to them.

"Battered and wounded, but they are alive, and are worried about you. Let's go get you bandaged up and you can see them." Chase said, taking him and Jack out of the dungeon, leaving Wuya's dead body behind.

() () () () () ()

"MOM!" Both kids shouted as they saw Chase come in with Jack, his chest fully wrapped.

Zena had o few burns on her hands and legs but was well enough to move around a bit. Alex, however, had a broken arm and ankle, and a large cut on his head. He was able to walk around a bit, along with a tiger to make sure he didn't fall and injury himself more.

"We were so worried that you were gone." Zena said giving Jack a big hug, careful on his chest.

"Don't worry us like that again!" Alex scolded him jokingly, wagging his finger at him.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright." Jack hugged Zena back, then let Alex join once he made his way over.

"Now that everyone is here, how about we all relax for a bit. Dad you have got to be tired! What running around to save all of us." Alex said, ready to get some rest. Chase just chuckled and shook his head, leading all four of them to the nearby couch. Soon, all four were fast asleep, knowing that everything should be fine for the time being.

* * *

**I cannot believe I wrote all of that. Took me 3 hours to write. With around 2-3 breaks, one were I can get something to eat, the other telling my mom that I am a yaoi fan girl and I am relieved to say that she is ok with it. I felt a weight lifted from my chest when she said that.**

**Anyway, I think that the next chapter might be the last! OMG! Problem Dragon will be done! Gasp! XD**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh, 2 things.**

**1: If you're wondering what happened to that mutated leopard, it was transformed back to normal and is currently paralyzed, since the spell took a toll on it**

**2: Song that inspired me to write this was "When I am Laid" by the East Village Opera Company.**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	20. SO SORRY!

**OMFG!! I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I have a GOOD reason as of why i haven't posted ANYTHING!! (although you guys might not find it good enough)**

**A few weeks ago, my computer was starting to act all weird and stuff, but I didn't take it seriously, since it always acts like that. So then my dad puts some movies on my computer for my mom and I to watch, then after watching one of the movies, my computer turned itself off, and when I went to turn it back on, it wouldn't turn on, all it would be was a black screen. I was like "WTF Y AINT MY PC WORKING NOO!!" So then I called my dad, who came to look at my computer (He is basically, like, 0.000000000000001 away from being a computer genius, he worked at CANON tm industries for about 7 years of his life. STFU) and guess what?**

**MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!**

**So he took it home, had to move ALL of my files onto his flash drive, then bring it back and re install everything. Luckily he found why my Computer crashed, one of my music files had a virus in it. :( **

**Now the second reason I haven't updated! **

**I use Microsoft Word as my, uh, typer thing (you guys know what I mean) but when my computer was fixed, my dad forgot to reinstall it, it STILL isn't installed, but it's not his fault. He's sick, and plus he doesn't live with my mom and me. So what I am using to type this message to all of you is Word Pad, I have no idea how to use it, so Im just typing with whatever settings I have. X( I don't like Word Pad, nor will I ever. **

**Well, since I am rambling (and feel like shit since I am sick with a very bad head cold) and I love all of you guys, I will let you all go with just this final message that:**

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I'M GOING TO POST MORE CHAPTERS AND SUCH SOON!!**

**I AM SOO SORRY THAT I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT!!**

**MY HIGH SCHOOL IS RIDICOULOUSLY INSANE!! (u guys didn't need to know this one)**

**So, hoping I still have my readers, **

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	21. Dance With Me ONE SHOT

**GASP! I'M ALIVE!! XD**

**Ok so I've dissapeared for awhile, I know, but school and babysitting has been catching up to me. Please forgive me?**

**Ahum, right...So yes I'm working on the last chapter of "Problem Dragon" but its taking me awhile, since I'm stuck. X(**

**This small little oneshot just appeared in my head randomly, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and btw, I am NEVER doing Songfics AGAIN, took me forever just to get the first part done.**

"Dance" -talking

_Dance _- song lyrics

'Dance' - Thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chase, Jack, Wuya, nor this song. Copywrite goes to whoever they/it belongs to.**

* * *

Chase didn't remember how he agreed to dancing with Wuya, all he knew was that he was already regretting it. The witch had two left feet, and had no rythem what so ever. At the moment, she had stormed out of the room, angerd at the music player that had stopped playing. He was grateful, at least now he didn't have to worry about any more bruises on his feet.

"Hi Chase!"

...now he had to deal with an idiot known as Jack Spicer.

"What is it you want now Spicer?" Chase was annoyed as it was, he didn't need to be bothered by Jack now.

"Eh, not much, I just wanted to visit is all." Jack truthfully wanted to get out of his house since his parents were home, and since his dad was cooking? He did NOT want to be around for an explosion in his own home.

'It's not like things can get any worse...' Chase thought, and it was at that exact moment the music came back on.

"OH! I love the tango! Chase come on! Dance with me!" Forgetting that Chase could hurt him severely at the moment, Jack grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the room.

_Oh come and dance, with me, my baby._

_Let's dance, 'till we, go crazy._

_The night, is young, and so are we._

_Let's make love, and dance the night away._

Chase expected Jack to be even more ungraceful than Wuya was, so he was shocked when Jack was actually moving so swiftly, so easily, Chase thought he _himself_ had two left feet.

_What I really wanted is, just to dance with you_

_And feel you body type, show you how to do it right_

_I can show you every move, I know just what to do._

_Cause baby you feel fine, one dance and you'll be mine._

_So baby when we hit the floor, you'll be asking for more, _

_Let's make love and dance the night away!_

Jack honestly didn't expect Chase to actually let him drag him onto the floor and dance. He didn't expect for Chase to actually enjoy dancing with him either. Suddenly, a little idea formed into his head.

'Let's make this more _intresting_' So Jack quickly spun himself away from Chase and did a few moves of his own, then looked at Chase. Chase didn't understand why Jack had pulled away, but once he saw the glint in his eyes, he instantly accepted the challenge.

_Oh come and dance with me, my baby._

_Let's dance, till we, go crazy._

_The night is young, and so are we_

_Let's make love, and dance the night away!_

_Put your hand in mine_

_Promise I'll take my time_

_We'll dance from head to toe_

_I can go fast or slow_

_Baby, look into my eyes_

_Let the music hypnotize_

_Let the music synchronize  
_

_One dance and you'll be mine!_

Once the challenge had been set, the dance had gotten intense, neither wanted to loose. Had their been anyone watching, they would agree that they were so into it, that they seemed professionals. Both so graceful, so passionate...I'm getting off track.

_Baby when we hit the floor_

_You'll be asking for more_

_Let's make love, and_

_Dance the night away!_

As Chase watched the youth in front of him dance, he couldn't take his eyes off him. This wasn't the same Jack Spicer he knew, not the clumsy, loud little boy he knew. This was a young man with a fire so intense, he wondered how he never noticed it before. Jack had changed somehow, and he wanted him to stay that way.

_When it comes to dancing, I know how to move_

_When it comes to passion, I know just what to do_

_Feel the music inside, feel like I am alive_

_Guess I was right, let's make love! _**(A/N: Um I kinda got a bit mixed up on this line right here, so if anyone knows the right line, please let me know and I'll fix it)**

Jack didn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was dancing with his idol (and major crush) and was able to dance and act freely without getting in trouble. What more, the warlord seemed actually pleased with his company. Jack never wanted this moment to end.

_Oh come and Dance with me, my baby_

_Let's dance till we, go crazy_

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love, and dance the night away!_

As the song ended, Chase dipped Jack down, watching as a blush spread over snow white cheeks, as he gazed into Jack bright red eyes. Jack felt his heart ramming in his chest as he realized just how close he and Chase were, feeling his face heat up, even more so when Chase had smirked. Pulling them upright, his smirked softened, noticing how adorable Jack looked with a blush on his face.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Jack." Jack didn't know what shocked him more, the fact Chase had said his name, or the fact Chase was complimenting him.

"Thank...you?" Jack managed to squeak out. Chase let out a chuckle.

"We should do this more often." Chase said to the teen, then placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling away. Jack just stood their, eyes wide and completely out of it. "Come back tomorrow, unless, of course, you don't now how to waltz." This snapped Jack out of it, shaking his head, he smiled at Chase.

"I'll be here, and I'll make you eat your words!" Chase smirked once more, watching as the teen ran out the door, hearing Jack's laughter fill the halls. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Jack sighed happily as he flew back home. To think that those Dance lessons paid off all those years ago!

* * *

**Ah, I know it's suckish, but please bear with me! I just wanted to let you guys know I am alive and thinking about this! So I will try and finish up soon ok? So**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! It's the Last Chapter of Problem Dragon!!! ):**

**Well, before I give you the chapter, I'd like to say thank you! For the people who stayed with this story from beginning to end and made sure that I updated since they wanted the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it.  
**

**So Many thanks are given to everyone of you, and now, the conclusion to Problem Dragon.**

**

* * *

**Jack had awoken to find himself in Chase's arms, with Zena's head on his lap, and Alex snoring a bit on the floor. Everything that had happened before seemed to be gone from his mind, and Jack figured it would be best to stay that way.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep?" Zena murmured from her place on the couch. Jack blinked and looked down at her. Her eyes were still shut, but it was obvious that she was awake. Rolling his eyes, he lifted her head to get up…only to yelp when Chase pulled him closer, not wanting Jack to leave. Trying to get up again, successful this time, he waited for Zena to actually sit up before asking her,

"How long have you been awake?"

"For about 10 minutes or so. I didn't want to wake you guys, and you looked so comfy in dad's arms…OW!!" Zena rubbed the back of her head, where Jack had whapped her.

"Shut up." Jack glared at her, cheeks turning a blazing red.

"Thank you for not waking us, Zena." Jack was suddenly pulled back onto the couch and into Chase's arms. Apparently he had woken up to dragon lord when he had gotten up.

"Ow! What did I do? I'm entirely sane!" Alex screamed, sitting up. Zena laughed at his outburst, Jack gave him a confused look, and Chase just shook his head.

"What? What's so funny?"

() () () () () ()

A few hours later found the four in Chase's throne room. **(A/N: I don't know if that's what he calls it, I haven't seen many episodes. But hopefully you know where I mean)**

Zena and Alex were giving an explanation on what their lives are really like.

"So basically, it's Alex, the Xiaolin Monks, and myself who do dance class. It's a lot more fun than it sounds. Although Alex doesn't really do much..." Zena trailed off

"Hey, dancing aint my thing, give me a break." Alex defended, glaring at his twin.

"Well, your life sounds great, but how are you going to get back?" Jack asked, unsure if they could.

"Well, the wu that brought should be able to take us back home." Alex explained, thinking it was probably the best shot they had.

"Aww, I don't want you two to leave! You're fun to be around!" Jack cried, gripping both children into a hug.

"Either you let us go back home, or we'll never exist! Besides, I think future you would want his kids back dontcha think?" Zena reasoned, smiling at him. Jack hesitated, then gripped them harder, then let go of the twins.

"Daddy!" Alex then ran and hugged Chase. "You didn't get any hugs!" Rolling his eyes, Chase lifted Alex up and over his shoulder.

"So how about we get you two home?" Zena and Jack laughed as Alex tried to free himself.

_~ 12 years in the future ~_

28 year old Jack sat on one of the couch in the foyer, sighing as he gripped his currently pregnant stomach. He hadn't slept in weeks, worried sick about Zena and Alex. When Zena had gone missing, Jack cried for 4 days straight. Chase had tried everything to try and find her, but had no luck what so ever. When Alex disappeared, Jack had just lost it. Chase had to make sure he didn't jump out the window. Both he and his husband cried that night. Jack prayed that one day his babies would come back to their waiting arms.

"Jack, you alright?" Jack opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had closed, and looked at Chase who had taken place next to him.

"I want my angels back Chase." Chase pulled Jack into an embrace.

"I do too, love, and knowing them, they'll come home, I know it."

That was when a loud boom was heard. Both men jumped up instantly, then watched as the doorknob started to turn. Jack held his breath as the door opened.

"MOM! DAD!" Zena and Alex ran in, gripping their parents tight. Jack burst into tears as he held his children, not wanting to let go, Chase feeling exactly the same.

"Man do we have a story to tell you two!" Both kids grinned up at their parents, glad to finally be home.

_~ Present ~_

Jack stared at the spot the twins once stood, smile on his face. Somehow, he knew they got home alright, and was glad that everything was back to normal.

"Spicer." Jack turned to face Chase, an was captured in a kiss. Once it ended, Jack gave him a confused look.

"I never got a chance to tell you that I love you." Chase explained, seeing red eyes brighten and glimmer.

"I love you too Chase." Jack respond happily, hugging the dragon lord.

The future seemed to be brighter than ever.

* * *

**HERE IT IS EVERYONE! THE END OF PROBLEM DRAGON!!!!**

**I want to once again, thank you all for your support and patience in this fic, and I'm overjoyed that you loved it. **

**(bows) **

**So now, please R&R one last time!**

**-ChaosGirl08**

**P.S. Just to let you all know, Jack had a baby girl, her name is Meeca (pronounced mekA)**


End file.
